Edward te amo, Jasper te necesito
by rosalietudor
Summary: "si quieres tiempo a solas con él te lo concedo bella" fueron las palabras de Edward hacia Bella, con respecto a Jasper. Esas palabras fueron un simple comienzo a una nueva aventura. Bella deseaba acercarse mas a Jasper, despues de lo sucedido en su cumpleaños él se alejo por completo, Bella queria saber porque, jamas se imagino que fuera porque en el fondo, Jasper siempre la deseo
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M, yo solo hago una historia alternativa**

Había pasado un mes desde que los Cullen volvieron. Con eso también volvieron mis ganas de vivir, aunque estaba más cerca de la muerte, paradójicamente.

Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, salidas al shopping con Alice, las bromas de Emmet, pequeñas charlas con Rosalie, la manera dulce con la que me cuidaban Esme y Carlisle, el sobreprotector de mi amado Edward, los celos de Jacob, y la mala cara de Charlie cuando se trataba de Edward. De hecho la escuela parecía ser mejor, me volví a unir al grupo y todo estaba bien como al principio, ¡hasta Edward, Alice y Jasper se unieron! Y Alice tuvo la grandísima idea de hacer una fiesta de fin de año en su casa. Genial.

No estoy muy segura de cómo afrontar aún todo lo sucedido, fue tan de repente, en estos últimos meses ha pasado de todo, y aún me sentía apenada por lo sucedido con Jasper en mi fatídico cumpleaños. Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de hablar con él, Edward no me dejaba estar a solas con él, y hasta Jasper mismo parecía evitar hablar conmigo.

Además de eso existía el problema de victoria y el ejército de neófitos que aparentemente me querían a mí.

Y eso es lo que estuvo sucediendo hasta ahora, hoy era la gran fiesta de Alice, a solo unos minutos de comenzar, ya empezó a llegar gente y me quede esperando a que llegue alguien conocido. Cuando llegaron Jessica y Ángela estaban tan emocionadas con estar en la casa de los Cullen que comencé a hacerles un recorrido, hasta que al fin la música comenzó.

- Amo esa canción- dijo Ángela cuando sonaba Muse.

- Si yo también, allá están los chicos vamos a bailar- dijo Jessica- ¿vienes Bella?

- Oh no, voy a ver si necesita mi ayuda Alice.

Salí despavorida con la sola idea de bailar y me tope con el musculoso de Jacob.

- ¡Jake! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

- Perdona, debí recordar que eres algo torpe.

- Si muy gracioso. ¡Te ves bien!

- ¡Gracias, tu también Bells! Sam y Paul están hablando con los Cullen, deberíamos ir.

Fuimos a la pequeña reunión en la que hablaban sobre enfrentarse al ejército de neófitos creado por victoria. Alice tuvo una visión y dijo que se acercaba el momento de pelea. Finalmente los lobos se unirían con los Cullen para protegerme a mí y a todo Forks.

- ¡Jake no! ¡Los mataran!

- No creas que no podemos contra ellos.

- He peleado contra los de nuestra especie- dijo Jasper- son difíciles y muy fuertes, necesitaran entrenamiento.

- ¡Por favor Jacob no!

- Lo siento Bella, no tenemos otra opción, después de todo lucharemos juntos, los lobos y vampiros, como tú siempre quisiste- dijo Jacob sarcásticamente.

Me enoje bastante por la decisión que tomaron, temía por la vida de Jacob o alguno de ellos. Camine por los pasillos de la mansión Cullen, tratando de huir de la música y buscando algo de paz, me encamine a la terraza y vi a lo lejos una figura dorada iluminada por la luna. Era Jasper y estaba realmente hermoso. Supe que era mi oportunidad y un poco nerviosa me acerque a él, aun así sin tener miedo.

- ¿Qué necesitas Bella?- pregunto serenamente Jasper sin dejar de mirar el horizonte.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- pregunte estúpidamente, era obvio el por qué.

Jasper soltó una pequeña risa negando con su cabeza y me miro a los ojos, unos completamente dorados, iluminados por la luz de la luna, profundos, me podía ver en ellos. Veía una frágil y sonrojada humana de inmensos ojos chocolates.

- No solo por tu olor, sino por la ola de nerviosismo que vino hacia mí - dijo gentilmente- aunque no parece que me tengas miedo- dijo alzando una ceja y enviándome unas olas de calma.

- Gracias, lo necesitaba-dije y automáticamente el desvió su mirada- pero no es por ti- me apresure a decir- es solo que no he tenido oportunidad de estar sola contigo, y sinceramente quería pedirte disculpas por lo sucedido en mi cumpleaños, se que debe ser difícil para ti, y yo soy solo una inútil humana. Desde luego no te tengo miedo, se que si me mantengo entera no querrás morderme -dije en broma, a lo que el sonrió.

- Bella admiro tu valentía, desde lo que paso con James note que además de una mártir, también posees una fuerte valentía y no tienes miedo de enfrentar lo que sea por quienes amas, no como Edward que siempre intenta escapar cuando hay un problema. Eres increíblemente buena Bella, ¡y es inútil que pidas perdón! Yo debo hacerlo, perdí el control solo por una gota de sangre, por culpa mía sufriste meses enteros, de hecho... Yo soy un cobarde por no tener el valor de acercarme a ti a pedirte disculpas, pero te aseguro que ahora estoy mejor controlado- dijo seguro.

- ¿Es solo por eso que no te acercas a mi? ¿Edward no tiene nada que ver? -pregunte confundida.

- No. Aunque evidentemente no le gusta que este cerca tuyo, por razones obvias. Pero también es por otra cosa, de la que me siento terriblemente apenado.

- ¿Qué cosa? –insistí. Él dudo un poco antes de contestar.

- Cuando nos fuimos me sentía terrible por lo sucedido, entonces volví una noche a Forks, sin avisarle a nadie, decidido a ofrecerte mis más sinceras disculpas; pero sentí tu dolor, el más inmenso y desgarrador dolor, creí que era imposible que un humano pudiera sufrir tanto, que no lo he soportado. Decidí huir nuevamente y aún sentía tu dolor a lo lejos, cuando volví con Alice ella me apoyo, me cuido y me ayudo a salir adelante. Por eso ahora evito acercarme a ti, aunque siento realmente que estas bien, no tolero estar cerca tuyo, me avergüenzo de lo que hice, y de ser un cobarde. -dijo con dolor en sus ojos-

- Jasper, no me importa, está bien- dije y acaricie su mejilla sin darme cuenta, su piel era fría y dura como el granito, igual a la de Edward pero menos suave que esta, era como la piel de un hombre que lucho, era hermosa. De inmediato saque mi mano, sonrojándome por completo, Jasper solo se tenso por un momento y luego dijo _"Eres increíble Bella, realmente hermosa por dentro y por fuera"_ y se alejo en un santiamén.

Eso último que dijo me resonó en la cabeza el resto de la noche, Edward me llevo a mi casa y se quedo conmigo toda la noche, hasta el amanecer.

- ¡Edward!-grite apretándolo fuerte, había sufrido una pesadilla.

- ¿Bella que pasa?-dijo preocupado-

- Oh nada. Estoy bien, solo temía que te hallas ido.

- Te amo- dijo depositándome un casto beso- sabes que nunca volveré a abandonarte, eres mi vida.

- Edward, yo te amo a ti, gracias por la vida que me das.

- Tú me das vida a mi Bella... Luego de la graduación, que será esta semana, tendrá lugar la pelea.- dijo serio.

- ¿Y cuando entrenaremos?

- Este fin de semana y durante toda la semana, y claro que tu no estarás presente- dijo sonriendo de costado.

- ¡Eso no es justo! -chille.

- ¡No quiero que nada malo te suceda!

- ¡Edward por favor! ¡Deja de mantenerme al margen! ¡Quiero ver, quiero saber! O ¿acaso me quieres alejar de Jasper?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Jasper aquí? Yo no he estado evitando que se vean, ¡es él quien no quiere acercarse a ti! ¡Y si quieres tiempo a solas con él te lo concedo bella! ¿Cómo crees que los quiero mantener alejados? Pronto serás parte de la familia - Dijo dolido- Bella te amo, y me encantaría que te pudieras acercar a él, tenemos que estar más unidos que nunca- Dijo aun con más dolor en su rostro.

- Perdóname por pensar mal de ti, perdóname- dije llorando y lanzándome a sus brazos- te amo Edward- dije mientras el secaba mis lagrimas y me acunaba.

**Este es solo el primer capitulo, se que es corto pero en general los escribo desde mi celular, y ahí parecen mas largos! porfa hagan reviews, y díganme que tal, si les ha gustado, si no.. lo que sea! gracias geniosssss**


	2. Chapter 2

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M, yo solo hago una historia alternativa**

Esa misma tarde nos encontramos todos en medio del bosque, en un pequeño claro, esperando la llegada de la manada de Sam. Jasper iba a entrenarlos a ambos (lobos y vampiros).

- Ya vienen, los puedo oler.

- Si, pero vinieron en forma de lobos, aún desconfían de nosotros - concluyo Edward, quien sería el portavoz de los lobos; leyendo sus preguntas mentalmente y diciéndoselas a Jasper.

Comenzó Jasper a darles indicaciones y mostrando tácticas de peleas, Edward y Carlisle combatieron, igual que Rosalie y Emmet, y finalmente Jasper y Alice.

Jasper le dio a la manada de Sam buenas indicaciones y advertencias sobre lo que se podían encontrar, y formas de esquivar ataques; por ejemplo les aconsejo que jamás se dejen abrazar por un vampiro, ya que estos le romperían los huesos. El primer entrenamiento duro bastantes horas, llegue a mi casa cansada, pero todavía con ganas de ir al segundo entrenamiento.

Jasper me había ignorado por completo, y sé que percibió mis ganas de hablar con él, mis miradas hacia él.

El segundo entrenamiento fue mucho más corto, termino en plena tarde aún cuando era de día. Edward se fue a hablar con Carlisle y yo me encontraba sola sentada en mi camioneta, cuando veo acercarse a Jasper, aunque no iba dirigido hacia mí. Me baje de inmediato de la camioneta y lo tome del brazo. Me miro a los ojos, intimidándome, y luego miro mi mano que sujetaba su brazo, entonces lo solté y siguió caminando con sus brazos en su espalda.

- ¡Espera! -le grite. Él giro incomodo- ¿cómo sabes pelear tanto? -Jasper sonrió.

- Es una larga historia.

- Tengo tiempo.

- Tal vez otro día.

- ¡Jasper! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? -Dije desgarradoramente.

- Mira bella no quiero que Edward se enoje- dijo desviando su mirada.

- Esta todo perfecto con él, me deja acercarme a ti.

- ¿De enserio? - Pregunto sorprendido.

- Si- dije esperanzada.

- Mmm... Bueno. Insisto es una vieja historia larga...

Estuvimos caminando un largo tiempo en donde Jasper me conto como fue transformado, la historia de María y el ejercito de neófitos que entrenaba diariamente y luego mataba. Lo mucho que sufrió en ese entonces por ser empático y me mostro las heridas de guerra en sus brazos, _"son iguales a la mía"_ dije recordando la marca en mi muñeca de la mordida de James.

- Pero todo ese sufrimiento acabo cuando apareció Alice - Dijo y como por arte de magia Alice apareció al lado de él.

- Me hiciste esperarte mucho -Dijo ella sonriendo.

- Perdóneme señorita- dijo Jasper y luego se dieron un tierno beso, que me hizo sentir incomoda y un poco celosa, desconozco el porqué, pero una punzada de celos me invadió por un momento. Supongo que Jasper lo sintió por que de inmediato soltó gentilmente a Alice y le dijo que vaya a buscar a Edward. Una vez solos Jasper se acerco a mí.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunte confundida.

- Necesitaba unos minutos a solas contigo, sentí tus celos...

- Oh yo no... No sé que sucedió- me sonroje furiosamente y me mordí el labio, sinceramente no tenia palabras.

- Bella está bien, créeme, te entiendo...- eso ultimo no sé porque lo dijo; al terminar de decirlo se quedo callado, y luego continuo- ayer sentía tus miradas constantemente, Bella no me lo hagas difícil.

- ¿Hacerte difícil que?

- No lo sé, no sé que me pasa- dijo y se aproximo más a mí, estábamos solo a centímetros.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos, mirándonos a los ojos, podía olerlo, no olía dulce como Edward, olía a hombre, era un atractivo y provocativo olor, intoxicarte. Rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos con su voz ronca.

- Bella... No sé si te odio o simplemente no tolero estar cerca tuyo por ser tan apetecible, pero aunque lo evite, me estas ganando y ya no podre estar lejos tuyo, ten cuidado de mi.

- No me das miedo Jasper, lo que me dices ya lo oí cuando conocí a Edward- dije desafiante.

- ¿Y ambos terminaron enamorados no? -dijo alejándose y riendo sarcásticamente- sí, yo también ya conozco esa historia, por eso temo por el final de esta- dijo y se alejo por completo, dejándome perpleja y sola por un segundo, hasta que llego Edward.

De camino a casa Edward me pregunto sobre Jasper.

- Eh sí creo que avanzamos un poco hoy, me conto su historia...

- Que bien bella, me gusta- dijo sonriendo mientras aparcaba la camioneta frente a mi casa- Bella, esta noche no podre quedarme, tenemos que ir a cazar si mañana vamos a la escuela, sobretodo Jasper.

- Creo que él lo lleva bastante bien.

- ¿Lo dices por algo en especial?

- Mmm no, solo que hoy ha soportado estar a solas conmigo un buen rato.

- Pero estaban al aire libre y no exactamente al lado del otro- dijo y esquive su mirada para que no descubra la verdad.

- ¿Bella te pasa algo?

- No Edward, estoy bien, solo estoy cansada y tengo hambre. Iré a cenar y luego dormiré, te amo.

- Yo también Bella.

- Nos vemos mañana- dije y baje de la camioneta, camine hasta la puerta de mi casa y gire a verlo a Edward, ya no estaba. Esta noche iba a ser larga.

Entre la lucha con los neófitos, la graduación que se acercaba y las palabras de Jasper la semana se me hacia larguísima. No había tenido otra oportunidad de hablar con Jasper, pero en el instituto nuestras miradas se cruzaban todo el tiempo, no podía dejar de pensar en él y lo que me había dicho. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso de _yo también ya conozco esa historia, por eso temo por el final de esta_? ¿Acaso me intento mandar una indirecta y me quería decir que le pasaban cosas conmigo? Sé que suena increíble, sobre todo teniendo una esposa hermosa e incondicional como Alice, pero otra cosa no se me ocurría. De cierto modo, yo me sentía un poco atraída hacia él, y no tenia explicación para eso, deseaba profundamente que sea solo un sueño, y por otro lado, deseaba volver a hablar con Jasper.

El día había llegado. Supuestamente seria uno de los días más importantes de un adolescente. Termina una etapa, la escuela secundaria queda atrás, y da paso a nuevas experiencias, nuevas oportunidades. Por un lado el infierno del instituto término, por otro, comenzaba la etapa de las responsabilidades, una etapa que creí estaba lejos de mí. Si no hubiera conocido a Edward hubiera continuado mis estudios, realmente no estaba decidida que iba a estudiar. Pero ahora que estoy con Edward, tengo toda una eternidad por delante, hasta la posibilidad de ir a la mejor universidad, y estudiar varias carreras, tendría tiempo de pensar en eso.

Edward me pidió casamiento cuando volvimos a estar juntos, yo no le conteste nada y eh tratado de evitar ese tema, pero estoy seguro que en cualquier momento me va a querer desposar, no es que no quiera pasar mi eternidad junto a él, es simplemente que no creo en el casamiento, o tal vez porque no estoy segura de lo que quiero.

El discurso de graduación lo dio Jessica, fue épico, explico en pocas palabras lo que un adolescente piensa, creo que es una gran líder, y de hecho me agrado bastante el discurso. Luego de la ceremonia- y de evitar caer cuando me nombraron a recibir mi diploma- volvía a casa junto a Charlie, quien estaba muy emocionado, más de lo que yo estaba, o debería estar.

Esa misma noche me quede despierta hasta tarde, esperando a que Edward viniera como todas las noches, pero en cambio no fue así. Me fije que mi padre estuviera bien dormido, toma mi chaqueta y salí al boque que daba al fondo de mi casa. Comencé a caminar mientras recordaba cuando Edward me dejo, todo lo que sufrí esos meses, como me había acercado a Jacob, quien estaba por poner en peligro su vida por mí. En el fondo estoy segura que él aún está enamorado de mí, pero yo ya le deje en claro que lo quería con mi vida, sin embargo elegía a Edward, siempre lo elegiría a él. ¿No?

Camine tanto que me encontraba perdida en el bosque, no veía la salida, ni un poco de luz, estaba realmente oscuro. Sentí una brisa y luego una presencia atrás mío. Tuve un poco de miedo, abrí bien los ojos para ver si podía ver algo, pero fue inútil. Una mano helada me tomo del brazo y me dio vuelta, aún yo no veía nada, pero sentía el frio chocar en mi cara, estaba seguro que era un vampiro, pero dudaba si era vegetariano o no. me quede paralizada un momento, junto a la presencia fría frente a mí, cuando sentí unos finos y fríos labios rozar los míos, se sintieron suaves, y ásperos a la vez. De un segundo a otro los deje de sentir, tenia ansiedad y excitación por saber quien había sido. Sabía que Edward no fue, ya que los labios no se sintieron como los de él. La presencia había huido, sin decirme quien había sido.

Nuevamente sentí una presencia fría en mi espalda que me tomo por los hombros y me giro hacia él.

¿Quién eres?- pregunte asustada.

Bella, soy yo, Edward. ¿Qué haces aquí, ahora?- pregunto asustado.

¿Eres tú?, no lo sé, no has venido esta noche, supongo que salí a buscarte. ¿hace cuanto estas aquí?

Lo siento Bella, habíamos salido en familia a cazar, es muy peligroso para ti estar en medio del bosque, y más cuando nosotros cazamos Bella... llegue hace un segundo y te sentí. Estaba yendo a tu casa ahora.

Edward, alguien mas estuvo aquí- confesé asustada.

Eres tonta Bella, probablemente allá sido Emmet que quiso asustarte- dijo riendo.

No...no lo sé, no era él.

Mejor vallamos a casa, deberías cuidarte, por favor Bella, promételo.

Lo prometo.

Luego de ese episodio trate de unir cabos sueltos, y una parte de mi me decía que Jasper había sido el que estuvo conmigo aquella noche, aunque no sé porque intento besarme. Tal vez estoy alucinando, hasta pudo haber sido Edward jugándome una broma. Estoy realmente confundida, y en cierta parte aterrada; Alice tuvo nuevas visiones en donde se anunciaba que la batalla se librara en dos semanas, tendríamos que buscar una distracción para Charlie aquel día. Edward me prohibió ir a la pelea. No quería que me descubriera Victoria y vallas tras de mí, me quería proteger. Asique el plan sería que yo me quede en la mansión Cullen, con Set de vigilancia y Edward a mi cuidado. Por suerte faltaba tiempo y tenía posibilidades de hacer cambiar la opinión de Edward.

Durante estas dos semanas iba a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en la mansión Cullen, junto a Jacob y Set cuidándome fuera de esta. Tenía planeado acercarme más a Jasper, aunque a decir verdad, me asustaba un poco eso... definitivamente no sabía si lo hacía porque me sentía atraída, o intrigada hacia él, o si lo hacía para unirme más a él simplemente porque íbamos a ser familia. Pero no lo podía evitar, ni tampoco negar. Jasper me ignoraba por completo, y yo albergaba aún mis dudas de que él fue quien me "beso" –aunque no fue un verdadero beso- en el bosque la noche pasada.

Estaba buscando a Alice para que me ayude con mi vestuario – quería impresionar a Edward- y no me quedaba otra que la gran Alice, esposa del maldito Jasper, mi gran amiga. Entre de sopetón a su cuarto en donde se encontraba Jasper casi desnudo, solo estaba cubierto por una toalla sujetada a su cintura. Su cuerpo era perfecto, y su sonrisa era macabra.

Al verme se paralizó, pero luego dio lugar a una sonrisa y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto indiferente.

¿Alice?

No está aquí, se fue con Edward.

Okey- dije y di media vuelta, luego, bruscamente volví a girar y escupí directamente- ¿fuiste tú, la otra noche, en el bosque, no?- pregunte pestañeando repetidas veces.

Cierra la puerta- dijo con desdén. Le hice caso y él me hizo un gesto para que me sentara con él. No quería hacerle caso, pero mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo.

Dime- dije una vez sentada.

Me gustaría que lo compruebes tú misma, cierra los ojos- ordeno y obedecí como un corderito.

Una vez con los ojos cerrados, sentí su cara helada acercarse a mí, quemándome con su cercanía, posando nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos. Definitivamente había sido él. Y todo mi ser se sentía feliz, no lo podía negar. Abrí rápidamente los ojos y me tope con su mirada, me levanto una ceja y me miraba dubitativo, como esperando por una respuesta.

Bella, yo... no sé porque me comporto como un verdadero idiota.- dijo mirándome intensamente, como si quisiera descifrar lo que hay en el fondo de mi alma.

Yo solo baje mi mirada al piso, y acto seguido sujete su rostro y lo bese. Mis manos ardían, mis labios también. Pero duro un segundo, ya que él me saco con furia, me sentí tan idiota que sentía lagrimas caer por mis mejillas, pero él solo las limpio y acercando su rostro al mío, me beso, despacio, suave, tierno. Estaba confundida por su actitud sin guion alguno, pero aproveche el momento de pocas palabras y abrí mi boca. Su lengua entro en mi interior y nuestras lenguas se encontraron en un choque eléctrico, hubo como un cortocircuito y luego seguimos besándonos lentamente. Yo acariciaba sus dorados cabellos y el sujetaba mi cara con una mano, y con la otra acariciaba mi cintura, hasta que me soltó y unimos nuestras frentes.

Esto está mal- musito él.

Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa- respondí apresurada.

No, jamás digas eso. Yo comencé con esto, y no tuve control, se me fue de las manos.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Llego Alice, en otro momento hablamos.- dijo y de inmediato salí y me encerré en el baño, mirándome al espejo y acariciando mis labios- que aún ardían- con mis manos.

Y aquí me encontraba, confundida, decepcionada de mí, triste por el mal que le hice a Alice y a Edward, que tanto confiaba en mí. Yo amaba con locura a Edward, pero había algo que me ataba a Jasper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no son míos, son de S.M, yo solo publico una historia alternativa**

Yo, Bella Swan, tenía un grave problema, una extraña obsesión. No, no me iba a enamorar del chico popular del instituto por quienes todas morían, ni tampoco del chico bueno que daría todo por ti (Jacob), sino que me enamoraba de un vampiro, y me entrometía con ellos... Ahora justamente con Jasper, el hermano vampiro de mi novio vampiro- valga la redundancia. Tenía un serio problema con los vampiros, aquellos seres extraños sin alma, caras pálidas, chupa sangre, físicamente perfectos y morbosos, seres completamente aterrorizantes. De hecho amaba a los vampiros, me sentía atraída hacia ellos - como todos inconscientemente- y quería ser uno de ellos, porque francamente yo nací para morir, para ser un vampiro. Ahí recién cobraría sentido mi vida -o mi existencia- ahí recién me sentiría completa y más viva que nunca. Y paradójicamente, eran otros vampiros los que querían acabar con mi vida. ¿En que te has metido pequeña Bella? Tan solo antes tu problema era caminar y mascar chicle a la vez sin caerte, y ahora estabas en un enredo entre dos vampiros que te atraían, y otros tantos que te querían ver muerta. Valla suerte. Sin embargo esta era mi vida, me pertenecía y no cambiaria ni un segundo de esta, porque sino yo no sería quien soy.

Había terminado el instituto, asique tenía tiempo libre de sobra, por las noches iba a casa a preparar la cena, comer junto a Charlie e irme a la cama. Luego al despertar venían a mi rescate Alice, o Jacob, incluso set o Emmet, y obviamente Edward. Charlie creía que era bueno que pase tiempo fuera con mis amigos, pero me insistía constantemente en que ya era hora de inscribirme en alguna universidad. Lamentaba mentirle a Charlie, era mi padre después de todo, éramos de hecho tan iguales, yo sabía perfectamente cuanto me amaba y se preocupaba por mí, tenía miedo de que yo lo abandone, y lo peor es que cuando me transforme iba a suceder, eso francamente me dolía, en este tiempo aprendí ha amarlo y no quisiera hacerlo sufrir... Jamás.

Faltaba solo una semana para la pelea con el ejército de neófitos, cada día los Cullen entrenaban más junto a los lobos. Esta tarde Edward se la propuso pasar conmigo. Fuimos a nuestro claro y para mi sorpresa el me preparo un picnic, el era justamente perfecto.

- ¿Cómo te puedo pagar todo lo que haces por mi? -dije sonrojada.

- Bella, tan solo existiendo me lo das todo- dijo y luego de una pequeña risa dijo- claro que si te casas conmigo seria una manera de pagármelo.

- ¿Eres un manipulador lo sabías?- dije esquivando el tema.

- ¿Me amas? -pregunto de pronto serio.

- Sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No entiendo porque no te quieres casar conmigo, estaremos juntos de todos modos.

- Edward, ¡tengo 18! Necesito... No lo sé, no me presiones por el momento, ¿si amor?

- Esta bien, solo que ya estoy por cumplir 110, debería sentar cabeza- dijo mirándome pícaramente, lo que me hizo reír mucho.

Estos momentos que pasaba junto a Edward eran los cuales me hacían amarlo por completo, eran los que me daban seguridad a mí sobre las decisiones que tomaba, y todo se acababa cuando aparecía Jasper en mi camino. Después de aquel beso no tuve oportunidad de hablar con él, solo intensas miradas entre nosotros.

Decidí hablar con él y aclarar todas las cosas. Tan pronto como llegamos a la mansión vi a Jasper junto Alice en el porche sentados aparentemente esperándonos.

- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Edward preocupado, al instante se quedo callado y luego continuo- ¡No! Alice, ella no puede venir con nosotros, es inseguro.

- Pero Edward, ya sabes que pasara sino.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando?- pregunte angustiada-

- Vámonos un momento Bella- inquirió Jasper, sorprendiéndome- dejémoslos solos un segundo.

- Pero...- fui interrumpida por la sorpresa, Jasper me tomo del brazo y prácticamente me metió junto a él dentro de la casa.

Subimos a la habitación de Edward y me senté en su sofá.

- ¿Me podrías decir qué demonios está pasando?- pregunte fingiendo tranquilidad.

- Esta fuera de mi alcance contante lo que sucede- pronuncio distante, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- Es eso o sino hablamos sobre lo nuestro...

- ¿Nuestro?, no existe un nosotros. Desconozco de que hablas.

- Jasper, no te hagas el desentendido, por favor, dime que sucede- chisporroteó en silencio y me miro dubitativo un segundo, luego prosiguió.

- Está bien, pero te advierto que si te cuento esto, no podrás insistirme en que hablemos del... otro asunto.

- De acuerdo, si le das tan poca importancia a eso, no tengo porque hacerme tanto problema yo- dije siguiéndole la corriente, en realidad jamás me daría por vencida.

- Claro- dijo serio- el tema es que Alice tuvo una visión, en donde vio que Victoria descubrió que ni tu ni Edward estaban presentes en la pelea, entonces fue directo hacia ustedes con este sujeto Riley Biers, y logran matar a Set. Luego la visión acaba, no puede ver mas allá de eso... a Victoria solo le importas tu y Edward, y sabe que Edward no te dejaría sola ni un minuto, entonces Alice planea que ambos vallan a la pelea, así entre todos la acabamos.

- Y Edward no está de acuerdo- dije más para sí misma.

- Fantástico Bella, has dado en el clavo- dijo con ironía.

- Debo convencer a Edward.

- ¡No!- dijo apresurado- debo admitir que a mí tampoco me agrada la idea, cuando sientan tu olor los neófitos se volverán locos, estarán frenéticos e incontrolables, no nos sirves allí, además... tal vez salgas lastimada- dijo sin darle tanta importancia.

- Genial, entonces que debo hacer? ¿Dónde me voy a quedar?

- No lo sé, lamentablemente esta es tu suerte, en ningún lado estarás a salvo.

- Gracias- dije mirándolo fríamente.

- De nada- sonrió.

La distancia que ponía Jasper entre nosotros era cada vez más grande, y a su vez, yo me intentaba acercar un poco más. Se comportaba con una perfecta dualidad, de momentos parecía estar muy pendiente de mi, en otros momentos era demasiado si sabía que yo existía. Me hacia recordar el principio de mi historia con Edward. ¿Serán todos los vampiros así cuando se enamoran de una humana? claro no quiero decir que él este enamoró de mi, pero... no lo sé.

Salí al fondo de la casa y vi a Jasper bajarse de un salto desde la copa de un árbol. Me asusto por completo.

- Edward esta casando, eliges bien los momentos eh.

- Cállate, no lo hago apropósito, tal vez sea por algo que siempre nos encontramos solos, ¿No?

- No.

- Jasper- dije antes de que se valla- ya sé que dije que no insistiría sobre este tema pero de verdad... te necesito.

- ¿A mí? Edward es tu razón de vivir, por él estas en todo este lio.

- Lo sé, y me siento terriblemente culpable, creo que deberíamos sincerarnos de una vez por todas.

- Ven Bella, súbete a mi espalda, y cierra los ojos- dijo y obedecí de inmediato.

Me llevo a lo lejos, en la cima de una pequeña montaña, no sé exactamente donde nos encontrábamos, pero supuse que estaríamos a salvo. Me sentí un poco mareada al bajar, pero a los minutos ya me encontraba perfecta.

- La bajada será más rápida, asique ten cuidado y cierra los ojos porque te podrás marear mucho peor.

- Sí señor.

- Así me gusta- dijo sonriendo. Luego se sentó a mi lado y prosiguió- ¿No te fascina este lugar Bella?

- En realidad es hermoso, hay mucha paz, y se ve todo desde aquí.

- Y eso que no estamos en la punta más alta- dijo carcajeando.

- Tiene una risa contagiosa, me gusta.

- Tu risa es mi sonido preferido- confeso y se tenso al terminar de decir eso.

- ¿Sí? Que raro, nunca intentaste hacerme reír.

- Soy un tipo jodido.

- Lo he notado- dije mordiéndome el labio.

- Bella, ¿Qué es lo que en realidad quisieras saber?

- ¿Por qué me pasa esto contigo?

- Eso solo tú lo puedes responder...

- Es decir, quisiste morderme, y no te tengo miedo, de hecho me siento atraída por ti

- Tal vez- sonrió- te atraiga todo lo que tenga que ver con la muerte, digo... desde que conoces a Edward corres riesgo de morir.

- Tú me estas cautivando- dije sin mirarlo a la cara.

- Bella, ¿y si yo te diría que tú me cautivaste desde el viaje a Phoenix?

- ¿Cómo es posible?

- Ya te lo dije, tu valentía, tu bondad, tienes un gran corazón Bella, deberías saberlo.

- Pero no soy nada comparado a Alice.

- Alice es perfecta siendo un vampiro, tu ya lo eres siendo humana- dijo buscando mi mirada.

- ¿y que sientes por ella?

- Es mi gran amor, desde que la conocí volví a tener esperanza, una esperanza que había perdido desde hace un siglo, conocí lo que es el verdadero amor... Bella yo no te amo, y no creo que lo haga algún día, pero hay algo en ti que me seduce, me cautivaste y ahora solo me queda evitarte, pero me lo has puesto difícil. ¡Te empeñas en conseguir todo lo que quieres y después no soportas los resultados!

- Lo siento. Yo también amo a Edward y de hecho me casare con él, se que lo hare, pero te necesito Jasper, me siento completa si te tengo.

- Mentiras.

- Es verdad.

- Imposible.

- Jasper, mírame- dije tomándolo del rostro- la única vez que me besaste me fue suficiente para saber que me completaste por completo. Edward nunca me ha besado como tú. Te necesito.

- Bella tus labios son el más dulce néctar jamás probado, si tengo la suerte de volverlos a probar me volveré un adicto. Y aunque eso no me afecte en lo mas mínimo con Alice, no puedo tener una doble vida, ni lastimar a quienes nos aman.

- Yo tampoco puedo. Tienes razón.

- Te salvas de que Alice no chequee sus visiones sobre nosotros. No sé que sería capaz de hacer, pero no me quiero arriesgar a perderla, aunque ya me arriesgue el día en que te bese... y en el bosque también, no me pude controlar, por suerte sentí que Edward se acercaba. Bella por favor, no hagas que me convierta en un adicto a ti.

-No puedes decirme eso y pretender que lo ignore, o simplemente que no me pasa nada, sabes que soy una humana, sabes que soy imperfecta.

- Si esperas algo mejor de mí lo siento, no lo obtendrás.

Me mordí el labio de tanta rabia que sentía en ese momento. No quería lastimar a Edward o Alice, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar, tenerlo tan cerca de mí y no poder tocarlo. Es peor de lo que se cree. No sé en qué maldito momento me cautivo, será tal vez su belleza perfecta, casi de otro mundo, mezclada con su hombría y decisión, su indiferencia, sus malditas palabras. Es un sentimiento que crece día a día, y está muy lejos de apagarse.

El sol comenzó a salir detrás de esas nubes y gire de inmediato para ver la asombrosa piel de diamante brillar y encandilarme por completo. Jasper me miro penetrantemente a los ojos, y en ese instante supe porque me pasaba esto con él, supe todo. Era su mirada, eran sus ojos, nunca había visto unos iguales- a pesar de que Edward poseía unos muy parecidos- los de él tenían historia, sufrimiento, dolor contenido, y finalmente felicidad, una extraña felicidad que se reprimía a salir. Cuando lo miraba sentía que todo estaba bien, y ya no me importaba lo que antes me asustaba, o preocupaba. Todo pasaba. Era el y yo. Unos pequeños minutos de nuestro mundo.

Acerque su rostro al mío y lo bese, decidida, no me importaba que me empuje se valla y me deje sola en la colina. Quería aprovechar el momento al máximo, era perfecto. Su piel se sentía un poco calidad por el fuerte sol que pegaba sobre ella; y para mi agradable sorpresa él siguió el beso, volviéndolo más intenso. Me apoyo sobre el suelo y se poso sobre mí, besándome y saboreándome, tanto como yo lo hacía con él. Recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos mientras yo solo acariciaba su espalda, luego bajo y beso suavemente mi clavícula y me miro a los ojos. Mire su rostro perfecto y vi una pisca de luz en su mirada, también pude apreciar sus cicatrices en su cuello, nunca había estado tan cerca para notarlo. Al contrario de lo que pensaban los demás, a mi me parecían hermosas. Continúe besando cada sector de su rostro y termine dándole un beso en los labios.

- Bella, me fascina estar así aquí contigo, pero creo que deberíamos volver, y olvidarnos de esto.

- No lo hare, jamás me olvidare.

- Bella, soy un hombre, te deseo con lo más profundo de mi ser, pero no me quiero imaginar cuales serán las consecuencias. Por favor. Antes de que me arrepiente y no te deje ir jamás.

- Perfecto, me quedare entonces- dije y después de un segundo me beso suave y lentamente, en ese momento no sentía culpa, y no me importaban las consecuencias.

- Es tu culpa haberme mostrado tanto cielo en la tierra, ahora soy un adicto, lo sabes.

- Lo sé.

Se levanto y me indico que me subiera a su espalda para que volvamos a la mansión. Cuando llegamos me soltó y me dijo al oído con una voz tan ronca _"olvídate de mi Bella, olvídate de todo, por favor"_. Luego desapareció, y me dejo completamente confundida, un momento dice volverse un adicto y que no me dejara, y ahora vuelve a desecharme. Me molesto tanto que no queria volverle a hablar jamás en lo que me queda de vida. Luego apareció Edward sonriendo frente a mí y entendí que Jasper tenía razón.

- ¿Porqué tan seria, viste un vampiro?- dijo Edward riendo.

- ¿tu buen humor a que se debe?- pregunte curiosa.

- Porque te veo, simplemente por eso niña tonta- dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura y depositaba un suave beso en mis labios. Me comencé a sentir culpable y no podía evitar mi cara de incomodidad.

- ¿Qué te pasa Bella, viste un vampiro?- apareció Emmet tan cargoso como siempre.

- ¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy con ese chiste?

- ¿Cómo que ese chiste? ¡Es mío!- dijo Emmet molesto- Edward maldito me lo robaste.

Me sentía una basura por dentro, y para colmo debía escuchar las estupideces de Emmet en un momento tan crucial para todos. Genial.

**Espero que les halla gustado! nos vemos con mas capítulos ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de S.M, yo solo hago una historia alternativa**

Cada día se me hacia mas difícil ignorar a Jasper, pero aparentemente a él eso le resultaba extremadamente fácil. Deje de buscarlo y me tome la tarea de ignorarlo por completo, no hablar de él, no pensar en él, y ni siquiera mirarlo. La mayor parte de mi tiempo lo pasaba con Jacob y Edward, cuando estaba en la mansión Cullen por lo general estaba junto Emmet y Alice- a quien también trataba de ignorar. Me lastimaba alejarme de Alice, y sé que a ella también le dolía, a tal punto que decidió encararme, pero yo solo sonreí y fingí que estaba todo en orden, que solo estaba preocupada por la pelea. No conforme con mi respuesta le pidió a Emmet si podía averiguar qué pasaba conmigo, lo que fue una mala decisión, porque Emmet lo hizo bastante obvio...

- Bella, Bella, Bella, ¿qué le está pasando a mi hermanita favorita?- pregunto Emmet con la sonrisa de un niño.

- Nada, solo estoy cansada

- ¿De Alice? ¿Por eso la ignoras tanto?

- Que sutil eres Emmet- dije riendo.

- Lo siento, no soy bueno para esto, prefiero jugar baseball- dijo serio.

- Dile a Alice que está todo bien, ya se me va a pasar, ella no me hizo nada, y yo tampoco... asique no hay de que preocuparse. Luego de la pelea, si todo sale bien, volveré a ser la de antes- dije muy segura, aunque no era verdad ni una sola palabra.

Dentro de todo, sospechaba que Emmet también trataba de ignorar toda la situación, manejado por Rosalie. Ambos estaban muy pendientes de la pelea, y aunque suene increíble, hasta Rosalie estaba preocupada por mí, muy poco, pero lo estaba.

Era miércoles, la batalla iba a ser probablemente el sábado. A solo tres días todavía no sabíamos que íbamos a hacer conmigo y con Edward. Trate de convencerlo de todas las maneras posibles para que me deje ir a la batalla junto a él, pero no había caso. Intente convencer a Jacob pero mágicamente este tampoco quería verme allí, todos temían que me pase algo, me rompa una uña, lo que sea.

Jacob aún albergaba esperanza de que yo deje a Edward por él- algo que jamás iba a suceder- me dijo que me esperaría y haría todo lo posible hasta que mi corazón deje de latir... y eso iba a suceder muy pronto. Sinceramente yo amaba a Jacob, era mi mejor amigo, incondicional, una gran persona, y sabia que con él iba a tener una vida perfecta y tranquila, pero todavía así yo prefería a Edward, era mi razón de existir- olvidándonos de Jasper por supuesto, de quien NO estaba enamorada, pero me sentía extremadamente atraída. Debía sacarme la idea de la cabeza, no iba a soportar una eternidad junto a Edward si me pasaban cosas con Jasper. ¿Es que acaso no me puedo conformar con uno, que quiero a los dos? Me sentía tan culpable, que me costaba fingir buena cara y que me la crean, sobre todo por que soy una pésima mentirosa. Lo peor de todo es que Edward era el ser más puro y bueno que conocí, y creía fielmente en mi; me preguntaba sobre Jasper, si pude hablar con él, y cosas por el estilo, estaba realmente interesado con que yo me sienta cómoda con la familia. Primero había sido con Rosalie, hasta que ahora podíamos mantener charlas amenas, ahora era con Jasper. Yo siempre le cambiaba el tema a Edward cuando me hablaba de Jasper. De hecho, me parecía exagerado su interés por saber sobre nosotros dos, algo me hacía creer que Edward sospechaba, o estaba al tanto de todo. Tal vez leyó algún pensamiento inoportuno de Jasper... sé que Alice lo ignora por completo, porque si no, no estaría tan mal por mi alejamiento. Y hablando de roma...

- Bella, ¿me concederías el honor de responderme una pregunta?- apareció Jasper entrando en la cocina, donde yo estaba tomando un café junto a Jacob, exaltándonos a ambos- a solas, si no sería una molestia- dijo levantando una ceja mirando a Jacob.

- De a cuerdo, ahora también este chupa sangre te quiere lejos de mi- dijo Jacob molesto.

- No exageres- conteste sonriendo- nos vemos luego.

- Cuando Jacob cruzo la puerta intercambio muy malas miradas con Jasper.

- No me está gustando mucho este perro- dijo Jasper arrugando la nariz.

- ¿Ahora quieres hablarme? ¿acaso te importa quién se junta conmigo y quién no?

- No. de hecho solo vengo a hablarte porque me preocupa quien se junta y quien no con Alice. Bella, si te encuentras enojada conmigo, si no soportas verme, lo que sea, te entiendo y lo comparto- dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa mirándome a los ojos- pero no se lo hagas a Alice. Ella no tiene nada que ver, no tiene la culpa de tu capricho conmigo.

- No es un capricho, y me aleje de ti porque tú me lo pediste.

- Gracias.

- Okey- dije enfadada- pero no es solo la culpa la que me aleja de Alice...

- Lo sé, sientes celos. Puedo sentir todo lo que tú sientes Bella, ¡y será mejor que pares!- dijo levantando la voz.

- ¿Por qué?- conteste desafiante.

- Bella- dijo Jasper acercándose a mí en solo un segundo, generando una pequeña brisa que sacudió mi cabello. Respiro fuerte y trago en seco, supongo que fue al sentir mi aroma- por favor, detente. No insistas, ¿Acaso crees que verte con Edward es mi escenario favorito?

- No lo sé, parece que no te importo.

- Si me importas, pero antes que tú existe Alice, existe el mundo, las consecuencias, Edward... y no tolero ni permito esto que me pasa contigo, tan difícil de describir.

- Deberías dejar de pensar por un momento, piensas mucho en todo.

- Soy precavido Bella, tu no piensas ese es el problema- dijo alejándose- al final de cuentas tenias razón, eres humana, eres imperfecta... para mí.

Y con esas duras palabras se fue, dejándome sola en la cocina, con lágrimas por brotar de mis ojos. Sus palabras fueron tan crueles, como bofetadas para mí. Pero tenía razón, todo lo que decía era verdad. Últimamente me estaba comportando como un ser egoísta, irreconocible para mí. No sabía que mis sentimientos hacia él podían hacerme reaccionar de tal manera. Me fui afuera de la mansión y le pedí a Jacob que me lleve en su motocicleta a mi casa. Me pregunto si estaba bien pero no quise responderle. Cuando llegue a mi casa me encerré en mi cuarto y me puse a llorar hasta quedarme dormida. Me odiaba, de enserio, no soportaba ser yo en estos momentos. No soportaba estos sentimientos hacia Jasper, teniendo al magnífico Edward a mi lado. Tampoco soportaba la facilidad que tenia Jasper en fingir que estaba todo bien. Tampoco me agradaba la idea de ser tan idiota y manipulable, Jasper tal vez en este mismo momento tenía relaciones con Alice, y yo acá, llorando por él, por mí, por todo lo que ocurría.

Me desperté a mitad de la noche y vi una figura pálida mirándome desde la punta de mi cama. Era Edward, tenía una expresión de dolor e incomprensión. Temí lo peor.

- ¿Edward que pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte asustada.

- Bella, ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto?- pregunto con una voz frágil, si pudiera llorar, seguro lo estaría haciendo, pero era un vampiro, no podía, supongo que era peor, ya que no podía descargar su dolor.

- ¿De qué hablas?- dije haciéndome la desentendida. Edward se sentó al lado mío y me miro a los ojos.

- Dime la verdad, ¿Qué te pasa? Antes me contabas todo, ahora últimamente pareces estar preocupada por algo y lo ocultas permanentemente. Te fuiste de mi casa sin avisarme, sin pedirme a mí que te traiga, fuiste por la ayuda de Jacob. Si no me quieres ver más, por favor dímelo.

- ¡No! Edward por favor, lo siento, lo siento mucho, de veras. No fue mi intención. Estaba enojada, triste, quería huir en ese momento y no sabía dónde estabas, asique fui por Jacob, fue lo único que se me cruzo por la mente. Lo siento, se que estuve mal, que al menos te tendría que haber avisado... no lo sé. Soy una idiota, he estado comportándome así desde hace algún tiempo.

- Hasta con Alice eres diferente. Sabes que eres su mejor amiga, y eres muy importante para ella, al menos no lo hagas por mi Bella...

- Edward, yo te amo. Todo lo que hago es por ti, y lo siento- dije mordiéndome el labio- soy humana, soy imperfecta- repetí las palabras de Jasper.

- Eres perfecta para mí, lo eres todo para mí. Llenaste de luz mi vida, si alguna vez vuelvo a pasar por el sufrimiento de no tenerte no lo soportaría, ni un segundo. Mi existencia no tiene valor si tú no existes, no podría vivir en un mundo en que no existas. Estoy cegado por la luz que tienes, me haces ver hasta los detalles más insignificantes como algo maravilloso. Antes de que llegues a mi vida yo estaba dormido, eres tu quien me despertó de esa triste y eterna soledad. Pero claro, si prefieres a Jacob no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

- ¿Qué? ¿Jacob?- dije confundida- no Edward, jamás, con él no ha pasado ni pasara nada. Yo te amo a ti, te elijo a ti, él es solo mi amigo, por favor, no creas que recurrí a él antes que a ti por algo en especial, solo es mi amigo y una persona muy importante n mi vida, pero no más que tu. Por favor Edward.- dije suplicante.-

Las palabras de Edward dirigidas hacia mí me hacían sentir la mujer más dichosa de todas, y a la vez la más infeliz de todas. Era muy perfecto para ser cierto, y yo no lo merecía. Estaba dispuesta a volver a ser la Bella de antes, solo por él. Y una vez mas no sabía si lo iba a lograr... desde hace días me proponía olvidar a Jasper t volver a ser la de antes, pero me era prácticamente imposible.

Edward se quedo toda la noche conmigo, antes de que me vuelva a dormir le pedí que me cuente alguna de sus historias, anécdotas- en general todas tenían que ver con Emmet- pero para colmo, esta vez me conto cuando conoció a Alice y Jasper. Me dijo que estaba junto a Emmet cazando, cuando de repente apareció Jasper con todas sus cicatrices de guerra, impresionándolos; acompañado de Alice, una pequeña y risueña joven que se acerco a todos sonriéndoles y ya sabiendo sus nombres. De hecho les pregunto en qué habitación se podían instalar. Luego de un rato Edward fue a su habitación y vio que sus pertenencias se encontraban en un costado apiladas ya que Alice tomo su habitación.

Si no hubiera sido por la situación que estoy pasando, esa historia me hubiera gustado bastante oírla. Pero en estos momentos, era lo último que quería saber. Me dormí plácidamente en sus fríos brazos hasta el día siguiente. Desperté y Edward ya no estaba junto a mí, pero en cambio había una pequeña carta escrita con su perfecta caligrafía...

_Para mi bella durmiente:_

_Lamento no ser lo primero que ven tus bellos castaños ojos al despertar. Pero Carlisle me necesitaba urgente. Pasare por ti en la tarde, haremos lo que tu desees._

_Te amo. Edward_

**Chicossss hola! espero que les guste el cap. ! los estoy haciendo cortos porque estoy llena de parciales en la universidad y no tengo mucho tiempo! hagan reviews please! quiero saber que opinan, y sí lo leen! jajaj no quiero hacer un fic y que nadie le interese :P un saludo a todos y gracias ! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**esta trama es mia, los personajes y la real historia que dio origen a esta version son de S.M**

Estuve durante un rato largo acostada en la cama, pensando en lo que me había escrito Edward. ¿Qué podíamos hacer esta tarde? Siempre hacíamos lo mismo, y muchas opciones no teníamos, no podíamos ir a la ciudad a tomar algo en un bar, como cualquier pareja normal... seria incomodo para un vampiro. Decidí llama a Alice para que me ayude un poco, y de paso mejorar mi relación con ella. El teléfono no habrá sonado ni una vez y ella ya había atendido. Parecía muy emocionada de escucharme, me sentí mal conmigo misma por haberla tratado de esa forma. Nos pasamos hablando un largo rato y con respecto a Edward se le ocurrió una idea magnifica. Dijo que se irían todos a cazar a la tarde y por ende nos dejarían la mansión para nosotros dos solos. Parecía emocionada con dejarnos solos en su casa, si supiera que Edward no me tocaría ni loco. "_pueden ir a mi habitación, si necesitan estar cómodos, ya sabes_" genial.

- Lo tendré en cuenta Alice, gracias. Supongo que Edward no se va a negar- dije sarcásticamente.

Alrededor de las 6 de la tarde Edward me paso a buscar. Tuve que decirle a Charlie que Alice me había invitado a una pijamada, asique no iba a volver hasta el próximo día. "¿y porque viene Edward a buscarte?" pregunto molestos Charlie. "papa, ¡es mi novio! Supéralo de una vez"

- Lo sé Bella, es que solo trato de cuidarte- dijo preocupado.

- Papa, no va a pasar nada- dije poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- Y dime, ¿Edward no dormirá con ustedes verdad?

- Papa soy virgen, ¿de acuerdo?

- Ya está bien, no necesitaba saber tanto- dijo con cara de asco.

- Está bien, adiós papa- dije y hui de inmediato.

Lo vi a Edward esperándome apoyado en su brillante Volvo. Estaba hermoso, como la primera vez que lo vi. Mi corazón empezó a latir desaforadamente, nerviosa por lo que podía pasar esta noche.

- Conozco los planes de Alice- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

- Oh, ¿y qué piensas al respecto?- dije mientras llegábamos a la mansión.

- Que ambas están locas de remate- dijo carcajeando.

- ¿Por qué piensas así?- dije mientras me contagiaba su risa.

- Bella- mirándome fijamente a mis ojos- ¿acaso puedes ser más tonta?

- ¡Hey!- dije mientras lo miraba sonreír.

Aparco su coche y me abrió la puerta de este. Salimos del auto y me condujo hasta la casa. Ya estaba oscureciendo y la casa estaba completamente iluminada.

- ¿Quieres que veamos una película, o cocinemos algo?

- Una película estaría bien. ¿Cocinar?- pregunte sorprendida.

- Cálculo que estarás hambrienta.

- Bueno, luego pediremos una pizza, no te hagas drama- dije sonriendo.

El crepúsculo fue maravilloso, vimos una película de terror, luego fuimos a la terraza y contemplamos las estrellas, hasta que mi estomago comenzó a rugir. Llamamos al delivery y mientras yo disgustaba una deliciosa pizza, Edward me leía un libro. La noche estaba siendo perfecta. O casi perfecta. Solo quería probar algo más con él...

- ¿Edward donde voy a dormir? Alice dijo que podríamos ir a su habitación- dije sonrojándome.

- No es necesario, coloque una cama en la mía, no quisiera que te sientas incomoda. ¿es demasiado?

- Oh no, es perfecto- dije aliviada de no pisar el cuarto de Alice y Jasper.

- ¿Quieres que vallamos?- dijo con su endemoniada sonrisa.

Llegamos a su habitación, la cama era enorme, y tan solo con verla me daba placer, se veía tan cómoda. Me senté en la punta y Edward se arrodillo frente de mí. No entendía que estaba haciendo hasta que vi su sonrisa perfecta y logre escuchar una melodiosa voz.

- Bella, ¿me darías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo? – dijo tímidamente.

Me tomo por sorpresa, y me impacto ver el hermoso anillo de diamantes que me ofrecía. Yo aun seguía confundida con respecto a Jasper, pero debía responder. Me sentía completamente feliz y segura junto a Edward, asique no fue difícil elegir.

- Si, si Edward acepto, claro que acepto- dije y lo abrace, me coloco el anillo y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

- Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz de la tierra si es posible Bella.

- Te amo tanto.

- Bella- dijo mientras me daba un beso y se sentaba junto a mí en la cama- te necesito, y te amo mucho más de lo que podría ser posible. Al fin me explico mi existencia en esta vida, si hubiera sabido lo que es tenerte, hubiera sabido para que estaba esperando.

- Edward, me gustaría... quisiera hacer algo contigo esta noche.

- Lo sé Bella

- La noche terminaría de ser perfecta.

- ¿más que tú?- Dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

- Incluso más que tú- dije mientras acerque su rostro al mío y lo bese. Lo comencé a besar despacio pero fue él quien intensifico más el beso. Lo recosté en la cama y me pose sobre él. Nos seguimos besando intensamente, no lo podría describir, pero fue la primera vez que Edward me trato como una mujer. Comenzó a besarme el cuello y desabotonar mi camisa. Lo imite y contemple su marmóreo torso, era tan perfecto.

- Bella para- tuvo que arruinar el momento.

- Por favor Edward.

- No, alguien está aquí

- ¿Qué?

- Espérame aquí – dijo y salió de la habitación.

Me quede esperando unos cinco minutos hasta que Edward volvió a la habitación desesperado y comenzó a colocarse la camisa.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿llego alguien?

- Si, están todos abajo, Alice tuvo otra visión, la pelea será mañana.

- Pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- dije asustada.

- Ahora iremos a hablar abajo, ponte la camisa y vamos, nos están esperando- dijo y lo sujete del brazo.

- Edward espera, ¿y nosotros?

- Bella- dijo sentándose a mi lado y tomándome el rostro- de enserio, créeme, quiero hacerlo, si fuera por mi esperaría hasta casarnos, pero soy un hombre, también quiero estar contigo y no quiero esperar mas... pero creo que será mejor esperar un poco más, solo eso...

- Está bien- dije y lo bese. Valla, Edward admitió desearme, si no hubieran interrumpido tal vez lo hubiera hecho con él.

Cuando bajamos estaban todos en la sala, incluso Jacob. Jasper me fulmino con la mirada, como si yo le hubiera hecho algo malo. Carlisle fue quien comenzó a hablar.

- Bella, ¿ya sabes lo que le dirás a tu padre?

- No sé, ni siquiera sé dónde voy a estar yo

- Debes ir a la pelea, junto a Edward- dijo la pequeña voz de Alice.

- No Alice, ya hablamos de eso.

- Entonces ¿qué quieres que hagamos?- escupió Rosalie- Victoria te busca a ti, no puedes quedarte aquí con Bella.

- Yo iré a pelear, que Bella se quede aquí con Emmet- concluyo Edward.

- ¡No! ¡es injusto!, sabes que te quiero Bella, pero quiero ir a pelear- se quejo Emmet como un chiquillo.

- Entonces me quedo yo- dijo Jacob.

- No, no confió en él- continuo Edward.

- Edward no es momento para pelear, estamos acá porque queremos cuidar a Bella- dijo Carlisle.

- De todos modos él es importante para la pelea- argumento Edward- Set se quedara a cuidarla.

- ¿Con eso bastara?- dijo Jasper desconfiando de las habilidades del pequeño Set.

- Y contigo estaría mejor resguardada- dijo Edward, sorprendiéndome completamente. También vi sorpresa en los ojos de Jasper, pero todos los demás lo veían como algo natural.

- ¿Por qué yo?- dijo Jasper indignado.

- Porque tú eres el mejor peleando con neófitos, tu solo podrás si llegan a venir a atacarla, nosotros juntos podremos con los demás.

- No dejare a Alice sola- dijo Jasper mirándome de reojos.

- Tranquilo Jass- dijo dulcemente Alice- nada va a pasarme, tú fuiste quien me enseño ¿recuerdas?- dijo Alice sonriendo- creo que es la mejor idea.

- También lo creo- dijo Carlisle- Bella, ¿podrías convencer a tu padre de quedarte el día de mañana aquí?

- Emm si, seguro- dije mordiéndome el labio. Aun estaba impactada por el hecho de quedarme a solas con Jasper todo el día de mañana.

- Yo lo convenzo por ti Bella- dijo Alice sonriendo y fue directo al teléfono a llamar a mi padre.

Creo que era la única persona en el mundo con tanta mala suerte. Cada vez que me quería alejar de Jasper algo pasaba y terminaba encontrándome con él. De todas formas estaba segura que no iba a sentir su presencia en todo el día, él estaba empeñado en estar alejado de mi y si aceptaba esto era solo por Alice, de seguro no me iba a hablar en todo el día, asique no tenia de que preocuparme.

Salí fuera de la casa Cullen y me senté en los escalones a pensar, Edward estaba con los demás dentro de esta. Jasper apareció y se sentó al lado mío por un segundo.

- Te estaba buscando- dijo sin mirarme a la cara.

- ¿a si? ¿Para qué?- pregunte incrédula.

- Bella, solo quiero que sepas que es una gran molestia para mí cuidarte mañana.

- Oh gracias por hacérmelo saber- dije irónicamente, a veces era un idiota.- ¿para que me dices cosas así? Eres muy insensible, eres un idiota- dije sin titubear, pero sonrojándome por completo.

- Ya lo sé, estoy al tanto de eso. De todas maneras, aunque deteste estar cerca de ti, y más aun cuidándote, lo hare con gusto- dijo y de inmediato lo mire.

- Bipolar- musite riéndome.

- Es gracias a ti que me comporto así. Lindo anillo- dijo y cuando quise contestarle ya se había marchado.

- ¡Bella!- grito Jacob acercándose.

- ¡Jake! Por dios ¿qué demonios pasara mañana?

- No lo sé Bells, pero no estoy asustado, haría lo que fuera por ti... Edward es un gran tipo, odio admitirlo, pero ni siquiera me da motivos para odiarlo... claro, solo uno, tu.

- Jacob ya cállate- dije sonriendo.

- ¿Ese anillo es de compromiso?- dijo curioso.

- Eh, si... lo siento Jacob.

- Está bien. Es solo raro, creí que tenía alguna posibilidad. Bella, ya entendí que lo eliges a él. Solo temo que me alejes de tu vida cuando te transforme.

- Intentare que no suceda- dije tomando su mano y sonriendo.

Me acosté en la cama de Edward a dormir y él se quedo junto a mí toda la noche, estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar al siguiente día, pero presentía algo bueno, muy bueno.

**muy corto? perdonenme! jajaj espero que les gusteeee, un beso y gracias por todo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia real que dio origen a esta version y los personajes son de S.M, lo demas es mio**

Me desperté y caí en la cuenta de que era el día tan esperado. Hoy se enfrentarían con el ejército de neófitos, y con Victoria. ¿Podrán acabar con ella? ¿Me dejara de perseguir y podre vivir _tranquila_? Si eso fuera posible...

Alice me prestó ropa de ella para que yo pudiera bañarme y cambiarme. Teníamos una talla parecida, aunque ella era más pequeña. Me prestó una falda de color beige, una prenda que odiaba y nunca me animaba a usar, pero prácticamente me obligo a usarla. No era tan malo después de todo, tenía la medida perfecta, me llegaba a mitad de los muslos, no era tan corta. Para arriba me prestó una chomba Lacoste de color rosa pálido, y me quiso prestar unos zapatos, pero la convencí de ponerme mis converse.

Edward me prometió que todo estaría bien y que volvería lo más pronto que pudiera. Set trato de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que cuidaría bien de mi, además no hace falta decir que Victoria no podrá olerme si estoy cerca de un lobo. Todos se marcharon temprano cuando estaba comenzando a nevar. No estaba segura si la pelea duraría todo el día, o se alargaría por más tiempo.

Nos quedamos con Set viendo televisión y comiendo unas hamburguesas en el living de la casa Cullen. Jasper no mostraba rastro aun. Parecía como si también se hubiese ido.

- Tranquila, puedo olerlo Bella, el está aquí, en algún lugar- dijo Set sonriendo.

- ¿y cómo sabes que estoy pensando en él?- pregunte curiosa.

- Miras todo el tiempo a tu alrededor y a la escalera, Bella eres predecible- decía sin dejar de sonreír como un niño- igual no tienes de que preocuparte, yo puedo contra el que sea que venga a atacarte.

- Si claro niño- dije golpeando suavemente su cabeza.

- Ouch, ¡es cierto!

- No habrá necesidad- dijo Jasper apareciéndose de la nada.

- Siempre haces eso- dije enfadada-

- ¿hacer qué?- dijo Jasper alzando una ceja.

- Aparecer de la nada y meterte en las conversaciones ajenas-

- Lo siento, pero estaban hablando de mí, era lo menos que podía hacer- dijo y Set se reía.

Jasper se sentó alejado de mi, en el otro sofá, pero yo presentía que me miraba constantemente, era escalofriante, incluso si yo giraba mi cabeza él no se molestaba en fingir que no me miraba, lo seguía haciendo. Parecía un acosador. Demonios, ¿acaso ningún vampiro actúa como una persona normal? Me sentía realmente muy incómoda, ni siquiera podía hablar con Jasper porque Set estaba allí con nosotros.

Set decidió salir afuera a cuidar desde allí, en forma de lobo. Estaba nevando cada vez mas y hacia frio, asique prendí la calefacción, debió haber sido la primera vez usaba en la casa. Me encontraba aun sola en el living y decidí llamar a Jasper. Lo llame hablando normal, sabía que me escucharía, y a los pocos segundos se presento ante mí.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

- No, solo no quiero estar sola.

- No soy tu niñero- dijo sonriendo.

- Jasper por favor, eres imposible, ya no se que sentir con respecto a ti.

- Estas linda, con la falda de Alice- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

- Gracias- sonreí mordiéndome el labio.

- ¿Por qué haces eso?- dijo Jasper acercándose a mí, a solo unos centímetros.

- ¿Morderme el labio?

- Si- dijo mirándome la boca

- No lo sé, es una costumbre tal vez.

- Bonita costumbre- dijo sonriendo y se acerco a besar mis labios, capturándolos con los suyos en un segundo lleno de placer e intensidad. Podía sentirlos arder y quemarse vivos, nuestros labios eran como imanes, podía recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos tranquilamente, nadie nos vería, estábamos solos. Lo comencé a acariciar a la vez que el sujeto fuerte mi cintura e intensificó el beso, metiendo su suave lengua dentro de mi boca. Cada vez que conectábamos de esa forma nos deteníamos un milisegundo y luego continuábamos, siempre me impactaba su frialdad dentro de mi cálida boca, lo mismo le debe pasar a él. Siempre ocurría un cortocircuito, tal vez nunca nos acostumbremos a eso, pero es una sensación única, adictiva.

Jasper se alejo de mí sin previo aviso y desapareció de la sala. No iba a permitir que me haga eso siempre, asique fui a buscarlo. Los busque en cada rincón de la casa y no lo encontré, el último lugar que se me ocurrió fue la terraza, subí sin mucha esperanza y finalmente ahí estaba. Esta vez no me importo si bastaba con que hable en voz baja para que me escuche, le grite furiosa "¡_qué demonios te sucede, siempre me haces lo mismo!_". Jasper giro a mi dirección y ambos caminamos a encontrarnos.

- Bella no hace falta que grites.

- Y tampoco es necesario que me abandones luego de darme el mejor beso de mi vida. si amas tanto a Alice no me hubieras besado para huir como un cobarde, tú fuiste quien me beso.

- Lo sé, y no me arrepiento- dijo con furia contenida- ¡pero es que no puedo evitarlo! ¿Bella te casaras con él?- pregunto de la nada.

- ¿Es por mi anillo? ¿Es por eso que estas tan enfadado conmigo?

- No has contestado mi pregunta

- Si, Jasper me casare con Edward, nada lo va a evitar, ¡y tu ya sabias que pasaría!

- Entonces ¿para qué haces todo esto Bella? Me buscas, me haces creer que te pasan cosas conmigo, lastimas a Edward a Alice y... también me lastimas a mí, lastimas a todo el que te quiere Bella. Yo sé que no soy ningún ángel, que le debo todo lo que soy a Alice, y que lo que siento por ti no está nada bien, pero al menos trate siempre de frenarlo, no como tú. Avanzas conmigo, avanzas con Edward. Dime, ¿a cuál de los dos amas más? ¿Con cuál te gusta más estar? ¿quieres hacerlo conmigo para decidir quien es mejor? ¡¿eh?!- exploto Jasper soltando todas sus inseguridades hacia mí.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿estás loco? ¿crees que disfruto esta situación?- dije indignada- yo tampoco elegí esto, y ni siquiera se el momento en donde me comenzaron a pasar estas cosas contigo. Me casare con Edward porque es a él a quien amo, tú mismo me dijiste que a mí no me amas y jamás lo harías, no tengo ningún motivo para quedarme contigo, pero aun así te necesito y me es imposible estar lejos de ti, es algo con lo que tendremos que convivir.

- Me niego a hacerlo.- dijo evitando mi mirada, ambos estábamos siendo cubiertos por los copos de nieve que caían desde el cielo- te estás congelando- dijo y me sujeto del brazo, llevándome hacia la habitación de Edward.

- Acuéstate en la cama, no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa.

- No me pasara nada... ¿a qué te referiste con eso de "_quieres hacerlo conmigo para decidir quién es mejor"_?- pregunte curiosa sonrojándome.

- Mira Bella, yo conozco perfectamente a Edward, y sé que hasta hace poco el no te ah tocado ni un pelo, pero ayer, cuando llegamos- dijo y comenzó a reír sarcásticamente- no me lo puedes negar Bella. Edward bajo a la sala a recibirnos y estaba sin camisa, y tú arriba en esta misma habitación, en esta misma cama, podía sentir la excitación de ambos.

- Jasper no sucedió nada, créeme. Llegaron en el momento justo- dije con total franqueza- ¿era por eso que estabas enojado? No tienes derecho.

- Lo sé, pero no pude evitar sentir celos.

- ¿y que sientes ahora?

- Bella- dijo sentándose al lado mío y sujetando mi cara- entonces dime qué quieres que hagamos. Si lamentablemente lo que tú sientes por mi es irrefrenable, de la misma forma como yo me siento atraído por ti, ¿Qué es lo que haremos?

- Correr riesgos juntos, animarnos, no lo sé.

- Es que solo piensas incoherencias. Alice algún día tendrá una visión nuestra, ahora no porque Set al estar cerca nuestro bloquea las visiones de Alice, pero Edward terminara escuchando algún involuntario pensamiento mío. ¿crees que no pienso en ti? ¿que no te deseo? Cada vez que pienso en ti debo reprimir mis pensamientos, o irme muy lejos.

- Pero tampoco podemos vivir con esto y no hacer nada.

- Es cierto, y no debo mentirte Bella, soy muy egoísta, no tolero no tenerte para mí.

- ¿Entonces qué esperas?- dije y lo tome de sus risos dorados y comenzó a besarlo.

Jasper me sujeto la cintura y me posiciono sobre él, estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Cada segundo que pasaba se encendía dentro de mí un deseo incontrolable, irrefrenable. Jasper metió su mano por dentro de mi camiseta, estaban completamente heladas, me erizo la piel, pero no quería que se detuviera. Nuestros labios no se despegaban, y nuestras lenguas estaban unidas como si fuera un lazo invisible el que las une. En ese momento me acorde de Platón y su teoría del amor, el alma gemela, enlazados invisiblemente hasta encontrarse. Jasper me hacía sentir diferente a cuando estaba con Edward. Yo sabía que amaba a Edward, pero necesitaba a Jasper. Se estaba convirtiendo en otra parte de mí.

Con una mano dentro de mi camiseta, y la otra acariciando suavemente mi entrepierna, me estaba volviendo fuego puro. Comencé a desabotonar su camisa, la deje caer y acaricie cada cicatriz de su cuerpo, baje a besar su cuello y su clavícula, mordisqueaba su hombro y los escuchaba gemir. Por su parte el desabrocho mi corpiño y me saco la camiseta junto a este en un segundo, como todo un experto. Sonrió al ver mis pechos y los acaricio con ambas manos. Estábamos perdidos el uno en el otro, ya no habría marcha atrás, y por mi parte a pesar de sentirme culpable, no quería dar marcha atrás.

Lo empuje a la cama y quedo recostado, me posicione sobre él y seguí besando su cuello, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja mientras el gruñía y decía palabras en mi oído, no logre escuchar que es lo que me decía, pero en general eran palabras de satisfacción. Me levanto la falda y me giro debajo de él. Me sentía un poco nerviosa pero estaba demasiado excitada y necesitaba tenerlo dentro de mí. Jugueteo con mi entrada pero no se animo a entrar en mí. "eres muy hermosa Bella, pero no puedo, al menos esto le pertenece a Edward" "por favor Jasper, Edward ni lo notara" dije y el solo negó con la cabeza, me dio un beso y se separo de mi.

- ¡Jasper por dios!

- ¿Qué debo hacer? El mundo va más allá de nosotros Bella.

- Te quiero- dije sin pensar, Jasper se tenso y no se atrevió a mirarme hasta terminar de cambiarse, luego me alcanzo mi ropa.

- Vístete.

- ¿No me vas a decir nada?

- Ambos dijimos que **NO** nos amábamos.

- Bueno, lo siento, no lo puedo evitar, de todos modos dije que te quiero.

- Ese ya es un problema- dijo serio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo también te quiero Bella- dijo sonriendo y sentí mil mariposas dentro mio.

Termine de vestirme y vi a Jasper en el marco del ventanal de la habitación de Edward. Fui tras de él y me coloque a su lado mirándolo, Jasper giro y me abrazo. Me sorprendió por completo, pero no me desagradado, de hecho me gusto y le devolví el abrazo. Luego comenzó a oler mi cuello y mordisqueármelo suavemente. "no te hare daño" dijo.

- Lo sé, confió en ti.

- Me has dado vuelta la cabeza- dijo entre risas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dije mirándolo a los ojos pero sin soltarme del abrazo.

- Hace una semana... en realidad desde siempre me sentí atraído por ti, tu aroma es único, tu calidez, tu sonrisa, la forma en que te sonrojas o muerdes tus labios, todo me llamaba hacia ti. Eh tratado de mantener esos pensamientos lejos de mi y lo logre mediante un tiempo... pero ahora llegas a mí y en menos de un mes me das vuelta todo Bella- explicaba sonriente, casi maravillado- te quiero Bella, y soy un cobarde por ocultárselo a Alice, por lastimar a Edward, por habértelo ocultado a ti, y estado evitándote. Tu en cambio te arriesgas, aunque claro, me pareces demasiado precipitada- dijo acariciando mi cara y yo apenas me sonrojaba- no eh podido evitar que te conviertas en alguien especial para mi Bella.

- Jasper, lo que me dices es bellísimo, y realmente quiero que sepas que contigo me pasan mil cosas que no puedo describir. Pero tienes razón y yo me casare con Edward.

- Si vamos a hacer esto, va a ser con mis reglas.

- Claro- dije y me acerque a darle un tierno beso.

Era la primera vez que estaba en paz con Jasper. Tenía ganas de salir con él pero el frio y la nieve nos lo impedían, además no era una ocasión común y corriente. Set me estaba cuidando y había una batalla contra los neófitos. Hablando de eso, me sentía mal por la situación, ellos tratando de salvarme y yo traicionándolos. Jasper me dijo que ya no me sienta mal, sentirme mal no iba a cambiar las cosas, porque lo seguiríamos haciendo. Eso era lo peor, yo podía sentirme mal y dejar de hacer esto, pero decidía continuar, y ahora no estaba sola.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente. Jasper me puso condiciones para tener en cuenta a lo largo del atardecer. Número 1: debíamos evitar estar con nuestra pareja al frente del otro, para ambos seria incomodo y hasta un poco doloroso – algo totalmente irónico al ser nosotros los que lastimamos a los demás y aun así preocupándonos por nuestros sentimientos- 2: cada vez que nos encontrábamos debía ser en algún lugar cerca de la reserva, al estar cerca de lobos Alice no podría tener visiones nuestras. 3: evitaríamos tener sexo porque según Jasper "ya estamos traicionando mucho a Edward, al menos déjale tu virginidad a él, le pertenece" eso me escalofrío, pensar que le pertenecía a Edward, como si de un objeto se tratase. 4: más que una condición era una precaución; el olfato de los vampiros es muy agudo, asique debía bañarme siempre cuando terminaba de estar con Jasper, por más que no haya pasado nada intimo, debía limpiar su olor de mi cuerpo, como si quisiera hacerlo. Esas fueron algunas, en realidad no eran muchas, pero estas eran las más importantes. Se acerco la noche y luego de una ducha reconfortante me acosté a dormir en la cama de Edward y Jasper se acostó junto a mí, murmurándome cosas al oído e inyectándome un suave letargo hasta que me quede dormida.

**Trate de hacer lo mas largo que pude! espero que les guste! :) vamos a ver que pasa ahora cuando vuelven todos, Edward sospechara? **


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia original que dio origen a esta version, y los personajes son de S.M, lo demas es mio**

Desperté reconfortada en los brazos de Jasper. Lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue su pecho cubierto por una camisa bordo, desabotonada por arriba, subí mi mirada y unos fuertes ojos dorados me miraban con cautela, y una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, él era perfecto, y me hacía sentir completa.

- Bella, debemos prepararnos, pueden llegar en cualquier momento- susurro en mi oído, dándome una ola de frio por mi cuello.

- Cierto- dije percatándome de la pelea- y si les paso algo?- pregunte asustada

- No. hable con Alice, todo salió bien. Pudieron acabar con los neófitos y por su parte Edward acabo con Riley y Victoria, estas a salvo Bella, felicitaciones- dijo sarcásticamente.

- ¿Eres tan malo por las mañanas?- dije sonriendo.

- Podría mejorar- contesto dándome un sutil beso en los labios.

Me di una ducha y me puse mi ropa, la ropa de Alice la deje en el lavadero. Es increíble como tantas cosas pasaron en un día, si me ponía a pensar hace dos días estaba tratando de olvidar a Jasper, y ahora estaba más que satisfecha, aunque odiaba no poder ir más allá con él, por respeto a Edward. Que irónico.

Esperamos en el porche junto Jasper y Set a que lleguen los Cullen y la manada de Sam. Luego de un lapso corto llegaron. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente, estaba nerviosa, impaciente y no sabía con qué cara mirar a Edward. Por su parte Jasper parecía estar manejándolo bien, solo me dio un apretón en la mano y me dijo que todo estaría bien. Para mi sorpresa junto a los Cullen vino Jacob sin la manada, tal vez era de esperarse. Jacob llego corriendo y me abrazo casi tan fuerte que me falto el aire, me giro en el aire y con una gran sonrisa me dijo "eres libre Bells, ya todo termino" "gracias" musite sin mucha seguridad.

¿te pasa algo Bells?- pregunto Jacob angustiado.

Eh no, solo estaba preocupada por ustedes, me alegro que todo haya acabado y que todos estén bien- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nos debes una Bella, una bien grande eh!- dijo Emmet sonriendo mientras entraba a la casa junto Rosalie que rodeo los ojos ante el comentario de Emmet.

Finalmente vi a Edward, se acercaba lentamente hacia mí con una ligera sonrisa de costado, mirándome fijamente mientras la brisa volaba sus cobrizos cabellos. Estaba tan hermoso como cuando se había marchado. Una punzada de dolor se apodero de mi, pero Jasper me envió calma y amor, amor hacia Edward. Funciono. Me abrace con Edward lo que pareció ser una eternidad, sinceramente no quería dejarlo, lo que había hecho por mi era algo increíble, había logrado terminar con Victoria. Vi a Jasper darse un beso con Alice y sentí celos, asique no me moleste cuando Edward me atrapo con sus labios los míos, y lo disfrute, sinceramente extrañaba a Edward y todo el amor que sentía por él seguía ahí, sin embargo no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho con Jasper.

- Bella ha sido una eternidad sin ti- susurro Edward a mi oído- espero que haya sido la última vez que estemos lejos amor.

- Yo también lo espero Edward- dije acariciando su mejilla, no muy convencida de mis palabras.

Carlisle nos cito en el living para advertirnos que no teníamos mucho tiempo para convertirme. Al cabo de la batalla contra Victoria aparecieron los Vulturis y amenazaron con que ellos no daban segundas oportunidades, lo que limitaba el tiempo para mi transformación. Por mi parte estaba totalmente dispuesta, pero Edward parecía sufrir la noticia, a pesar de que ya la sabía.

Edward me llevo de vuelta a mi casa, sin darme tiempo a despedirme de Jasper, aunque lo hicimos con miradas cómplices. Parecía que todo estaba bien y que Alice no había tenido ni una visión. Edward me dejo en mi casa y luego subió por la ventana a mi habitación. Salude a Charlie y me prepare un sándwich, subí a mi habitación y Edward me esperaba acostado en la cama, me recosté junto a él y el inevitable tema llego.

- Bella, por favor, piensa en que no es lo mejor para ti ser como yo.

- Edward, ya basta, sabes que en algún momento pasara, yo sé su secreto y los Vulturis saben que lo sé, me tendrán que transformar o matar, ¿Qué prefieres?

- Sabes que prefiero que te transformes antes de vivir sin ti- dijo molesto- pero no soporto la idea de condenar tu alma.

- Ya está dicho, por favor cálmate, quiero que seas tú quien me cambie, solo eres tu Edward- dije besándolo.

Nos quedamos largo rato hablando sobre el futuro, mi transformación, la boda. Edward quería transformarme luego de la boda y por mi seguridad prefería que hiciéramos el amor luego de la transformación, pero yo me negué. Quería tener todas las experiencias humanas posibles, no me importaba cuan doloroso sea, no me quería privar de nada. El tema más complicado era anunciárselo a Charlie, no creo que se lo tome tan bien, no por el hecho de que sea Edward, sino por el hecho de que era muy joven para casarme. Por otro lado, si casarme era la condición a convertirme, deseaba hacerlo cuanto antes, no quería cumplir los 19 años.

Transcurrieron los días tranquilamente, todas las noches Edward me visitaba y se quedaba hasta la mañana del día siguiente, por la tarde solía ir a la reserva a visitar a Jacob o iba a la mansión con Edward. Salía de compras con Alice, y cuando nadie se hallaba cerca mantenía discretas conversaciones con Jasper, todo iba bien, pero claro, nada puede ser perfecto.

Acorde con Jasper encontrarnos en el bosque detrás de mi casa, Edward apenas se había ido de mi casa, asique no lo vería en un par de horas. Me quede esperándolo unos minutos y llego haciéndose notar soplándome la nuca. Gire a verlo y nos abrazamos de inmediato, él no dudo ni un segundo en darme un beso, yo no dude ni un segundo en dejarme llevar.

- Ven Bella, iremos a un lugar más tranquilo, a la colina donde invade el sol- dijo serio tomándome la mano para luego sonreír.

Llegamos en cuestión de minutos, me recosté junto a él en la hierba y miraba como el sol hacia brillar su pálida piel. Comencé a acariciar su cabello pero él bajo mi mano, y apoyándose de costado hacia mí me dijo...

- Rompiste una regla- sonriéndome.

- ¿Qué yo qué?- dije incrédula.

- No es nada, supongo que es algo que ambos tendremos que pasar e ignorar... es solo que me molesta verte con Edward tan... tan melosos- dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿perdón? Tu y Alice son mucho más melosos, además yo también te veo con ella y no me agrada- dije haciéndome la enfadada, que no resulto por mucho tiempo porque me invadió un ataque de risa provocado por él- basta Jasper, esto es peor que las cosquillas- dije riendo.

- Es que eres tan hermosa Bella- dijo tomando mi rostro y aliviando la risa- ¿Cómo es que me convertí en esto? Jamás creí que fuera posible desear tanto a alguien como te deseo a ti Isabella- dijo cerrando sus ojos y aspirando el aroma de mi cuello.

- ¿Jasper, estas bien?- pregunte un poco temerosa.

- Jamás te haría daño- musito él, para luego darme un tierno beso en el cuello e ir bajando hasta mi clavícula, apoyándose de a poco sobre mi y frenando de golpe para contemplarme- eres tan ordinaria y aun así tan única, tu belleza es irreal- dijo y beso mis labios con un fuerte impulso que no disminuyo.

No podría controlarme mucho tiempo si me seguía besando de esa manera, comencé a acariciar su pecho y su espalda, a él pareció agradarle porque ronroneo en mi oído mordisqueándomelo. Arranco mi remera en un segundo y yo imite su acción sacándole su camisa, no sabía hasta donde llegaríamos, pero estaba dispuesta a seguirlo. Comenzó a darme besos por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a mi ombligo, con una mano acaricio mi entrepierna y con la otra me hacia suaves caricias por mi cuerpo, yo acariciaba sus hombros y su torso marmóreo, sin saber mucho que hacer, puesto que era completamente inexperta, pero sus caricias me encendían poco a poco e involuntariamente salió un gemido de mi. Jasper sonrió y desabotono mi jean y con una mirada picara me hizo saber que lo bajaría. "espera, dijiste que no pasaría nada..." comente confundida. "Tranquila, solo quiero que disfrutes".

Deje que me tomara y haga lo que quiera con mi cuerpo, él siguió besando mi cuerpo hasta llegar al borde de mis bragas, cuales fueron arrancadas delicadamente con los dientes de Jasper. Supe lo que estaba por hace y me sentí totalmente excitada y nerviosa, él pareció notarlo pero no le dio mucha importancia, solo siguió acariciando mi entrada para luego darle un beso a mi clítoris. Se sintió electricidad pura, con su lengua fría comenzó a lamer mi clítoris y mis pliegues, lamia todo de una sola vez y succionaba dando pequeño besos, se sentía magnifico y exótico. Mi sexo completamente húmedo y caliente contra su frialdad era irreal y genial. Con su lengua realmente hacia maravillas, la introdujo en mi entrada y con su mano libre acariciaba mi clítoris dándome pequeños pellizcos, eso y aumentando la velocidad de sus lamidas lograron que acabé en un maravilloso orgasmo. Fue la primera vez que sentí algo así. Se sentía tan bien, que deseaba que no acabé nunca, pero el fin llego, e inmediatamente también la culpa. Jasper me envió una ola de calma y mejore un poco.

- Nunca sentí algo así- dije mordiéndome el labio y de seguro sonrojada por la excitación.

- Me agrada ser el primero en probar tu dulce néctar, Bella, eres mejor de lo que creía- dijo y beso mis labios, yo gire sobre él para quedar arriba y tener el control, continuamos besándonos y sin que pudiera evitarlo baje su bóxer con mis tímidas manos. Nuestros sexos se tocaron y crearon chispas entre nosotros, lo único que deseaba era poder tenerlo dentro de mí pero sabía que él no me dejaría. Comencé a acariciar su pene que era realmente poderoso y al contrario de lo que creí, no me dio ninguna impresión, me encanto verlo y verlo a él tan dispuesto. Jasper alzo una ceja al ver como yo lo contemplaba y una risita salió de él. "¿Qué piensas hacer Bella?" ignore su pregunta y comencé a besarlo y a masturbarlo, no sabía bien lo que hacía, pero suponía que era lo correcto porque él comenzó a acariciar mi espalda con fuerza y parecía estar volviéndose loco de placer. Aumente la velocidad hasta que comenzó a salir un liquido blanco que mojo mi mano y no dude en lamerme la mano frente a él. El sabor era nuevo para mí, no era mi favorito, lo admito, pero tampoco era completamente desagradable, lo volvería a probar todas las veces que fuera necesario. Jasper se rio de mi hazaña y me abrazo con ternura acariciándome el cabello.

Cuando estuve ya en casa, me bañe y me acosté en la cama, recordando todo lo que sucedió en el día, y una pequeña ola de emoción y ansiedad llego a mí, me encanto haber hecho eso con Jasper, y quería hacerlo muchas veces más. Jasper era tan bellos, tan hombre, tan complicado e histérico pero a la vez tan sencillo y generoso. Sus palabras podían ser las más hirientes, pero cuando te dedicaba palabras de amor eran las más hermosas oídas jamás... tal vez solo alguien le ganaba en eso, y ese alguien era Edward.

Tal vez yo era demasiado poco y débil para tener a mi lado a Edward, el amor de mi vida, el ser mas magnifico jamás conocido, y también a Jasper, su hermano, pura pasión con algo de amor oculto. Yo jamás admitiría que florecía en mi amor por Jasper, porque jamás sería suficiente para abandonar a Edward, pero aunque me aterrorizaba, estaba enamorándome de Jasper.

Edward paso la noche conmigo como siempre y la tarde siguiente fue a visitar a Jacob en la reserva. Este me atendió muy amablemente, pero en cambio, quien me venía evitando desde hace unos días era Set.

- ¿Sabes si le pasa algo a Set?- pregunte mientras comíamos unas pizzas en el taller de Jacob.

- Mmm no, pubertad supongo ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, desde que me cuido a mí en la casa de los Cullen no me ha vuelto hablar, tampoco lo veo siempre, creo que me está evitando- dije preocupada.

- Mira Bells, es un adolescente- dijo como si él fuera un sabio anciano- no le prestes atención, tal vez se halla enamorado de ti- dijo riendo.

- Cállate Jake- dije rodando los ojos.

Note a Set cruzar hacia la casa y lo seguí, tomándolo por sorpresa.

- ¡Bella!- grito exaltado Set.

- Ni que fuera un fantasma- dije con mal humor- ¿Por qué me evitas, crees que no me doy cuenta?

- Lo siento Bells, creí que era lo mejor- dijo y continuo caminando.

- Espera- dije tomándolo nuevamente del brazo- ¿lo mejor para qué?

- Para no entrometerme entre tú y Jasper- soltó de una vez.

- ¿Jasper? Que... ¿Qué dices?- pregunte sin entender muy bien.

- Bells, no necesito que me des explicaciones a mí, solo me quiero mantener alejado de todos y de ti, para no tener algún pensamiento inoportuno y que alguien los escuche.

- ¿A qué te refieres Set?- pregunte intranquila.

- No diré nada Bells, pero no creas que soy un niño tonto, vi cosas, escuches y sentí cosas cuando estuve cuidándote aquel día de la batalla. Tú y Jasper... asunto de ustedes, pero te recomiendo que sean más cautelosos- dijo y se marcho, como todo un hombre, sorprendiéndome la madures de Set. Y ahora, ¿Qué pasaría? ¿se lo debía contar a Jasper?

**PERDON, se que me tarde un monton en actualizar, con la universidad los tiempos son limitados, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, em encanta que les guste! quiero decirles que este fic es corto, va a tener al rededor de 10 capitulos, o un poco mas, pero no tanto.. de todas maneras voy a tratar de hacerlos cada vez mas largos! besos y gracias! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia original que dio origen a esta versión y los personajes son de S.M lo demás es mio**

Seth lo sabía, me trataba con indiferencia y a pesar de tenerme asco no me delataba frente a los demás. No comprendía que pudo habernos delatado a Jasper y a mí con Seth, creía que lo teníamos todo bajo control y al parecer nos salió el tiro por la culata. Tal como había dicho Seth, debíamos ser más cuidadosos.

Salí en busca de Jasper para contarle todo lo que ocurrió pero al llegar a la Mansión Cullen me tope con Alice quien no me dejaba escapar de sus brazos, ella creía que había ido a visitarla ya que Edward siempre hacia mí y no al revés. Apareció Jasper por detrás de Alice y trate de expresarle con mi mirada que necesitaba hablar con él, cosa que pareció entenderlo a la perfección porque me ayudo a escaparme de Alice diciéndole que en realidad yo había venido por Edward. Alice me despidió y subió a su recamara insinuándole a Jasper que la siga, eso me lleno de celos y Jasper sonrió al darse cuenta, y cuando Alice desapareció él tomo mi mano.

Te extrañe tanto- dijo Jasper acercándose a mi rostro.

Espera- dije empujándolo de mi- hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto alzando una ceja.

Es Seth... él lo sabe todo- dije y Jasper se quedo tieso si es que eso era posible.

¿Cómo? ¿todo qué?

Lo nuestro, todo esto que sentimos el uno por el otro- conteste desesperada.

¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Cómo es posible?

Es un maldito lobo Jasper, tiene los sentidos desarrollados, ¡no lo sé!

Tranquilízate, ya buscaremos una solución- dijo y me tomo de la cintura dándome un fuerte beso en los labios llenos de pasión- espero verte pronto, extraño todo de ti- me susurro al oído.

Volví a mi casa en la camioneta y me quede pensando cuál podría ser la solución. Me quede dormida intentando dar con la respuesta. Aquella noche Edward no apareció.

A la mañana siguiente telefonee a Edward pero este nunca me respondió, telefonee a Jasper y a los pocos minutos lo tenía entrando por mi ventana a mi cuarto. Me tiro sobre la cama y me arranco la blusa que llevaba puesta.

¿sabes donde esta Edward?- pregunte mientras él me besaba el cuello.

No, ¿acaso importa? Claro que si- dijo sarcásticamente- creo que esta de casería.-

Ayer no vino a visitarme- comente triste-

Es por eso que me llamaste ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

No hicimos el amor, pero estuvimos muy cerca de hacerlo, como la vez anterior. Sus caricias me quemaban y me llenaban de deseo, era una lástima que él no quisiera quitarme la virginidad, pero estaba segura que después de casarme con Edward y perder mi virtud junto a él, iría a buscar a Jasper para que me haga suya de todas las maneras posibles existentes en mi mundo y su mundo.

- ¿Pensaste en algo?- pregunte preocupada.

- Si- dijo con sonrisa macabra- de hecho no puede ser mejor

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Simplemente dejaremos que él nos ayude.- dijo sonriendo y besando mi desnudo pecho.

- Eso va a ser imposible- comente incrédula.

- No si eres empático. Lo convenceré de que nos ayude a que nadie más se entere. Es lobo, bloqueara las visiones de Alice. Tú fingirás pasar más tiempo en la reserva aunque solo sea para verme a mí.

- Wow Jasper, me sorprendes. Hace unas semanas no soportabas estar conmigo y ahora hasta haces planes macabros para salirte con la tuya- dije más tranquila y riendo.

- Bella, sinceramente estoy dividido entre dos personas. Una se odia a sí mismo por hacer sufrir a Alice y a Edward, por traicionar a todos y manipular, la otra parte se odiaría si no estoy contigo... me estoy enamorando de ti Bella, eres la mujer más bella que mis ojos han tenido el placer de ver, que mis labios de probar y que mi cuerpo de sentir.

- Jasper... no, por favor no me digas eso.

- ¿Por qué Bella? ¿tú no sientes eso por mi?- pregunto dolido.

- Si los siento, pero también por Edward, de hecho a él lo amo más que a ti, es algo con lo que tendrás que lidiar.

- No importa, nada se compara con estar contigo, y yo también amo a Alice...

- Espero que sea suficiente.

- Yo también lo espero.

Junto a Jasper fuimos a la reserva sin que nadie nos vea y raptamos a Seth. Jasper comenzó a hacerle bastantes preguntar y amenazas, de hecho lo manipulo sentimentalmente para que él accediera a protegernos de las visiones de Alice. Sentí pena por Seth y llegue al punto de pensar "¿en qué diablos nos convertimos?" pero todo se desvanecía cuando probaba nuevamente el sabor de Jasper. Todo perdía y a la vez cobraba sentido junto a él. Todo valía la pena.

Paso un nuevo día en que no recibí noticias de Edward, realmente me preocupaba, pero entonces recibía completa atención de Jasper. Nos encontramos en un claro, alejados de todo lo demás, en donde compartimos varias horas de picnic (para mí) y de amor, parecíamos una verdadera pareja de enamorados. Él se mostraba de la manera más tierna que jamás creí que iba a ver, y en el fondo estaba Seth en forma de lobo, durmiendo, o tal vez simplemente acostado. Era una especia de prisionero nuestro. Me sorprendía lo que hacíamos por mantener nuestro amor.

Los días siguieron pasando y Edward seguía sin aparecer ni atender mis llamados, fui a la Mansión Cullen pero él no se encontraba y nadie me daba respuestas, algo me ocultaban. Por su parte Jasper era el que mejor fingía no saber nada de Edward. No sé porque me hacían esto a mí. ¿Será que le paso algo malo? No, imposible. Una parte de mi lo extrañaba alocadamente, necesitaba de él para vivir, yo lo amaba como a nadie jamás supe amar – si es que lo estaba amando bien- pero por otro lado era bueno pasar tiempo alejada de él y reconocer mis propios sentimientos para con él y con Jasper también.

Aproveche todo su ausencia en extrañarlo y darme cuenta de lo verdaderamente enamorada que estaba de él, y que jamás lo dejaría por Jasper a pesar de que sienta cosas bastante asombrosas por este ultimo. A pesar de eso la cercanía de Jasper estos días- y gracias a la "ayuda de Seth"- me estaba confundiendo, por momentos creía que lo amaba, y debo decir que a él le pasaba lo mismo. Ambos habíamos pactado no dejar a nuestras parejas y no involucrarnos demasiado- como si fuera posible- al menos tener en claro que jamás nos amaríamos. Pero últimamente me era inevitable no sentir que lo amaba cuando me acariciaba con sus helados dedos, esas caricias tan frescas me ardían, me hacían sentir tan viva como lo hacía Edward. Su sonrisa perfecta, sus risos dorados, sus ojos dorados y oscuros de placer, esa mirada tan picara. Era imposible no enamorarse de Jasper.

Y en mis sueños seguía luchando mi corazón, ¿con quién quedarse? ¿Era posible elegir a uno solo cuando los dos me hacen sentir completa?

Por mi mente solo pasaban recuerdos de ambos, las miradas de ambos, sus sonrisas, sus caricias, la forma en que cada uno me toca y me hace revivir el corazón... por un lado tenia a Edward, mi primer y verdadero amor "_Bella, mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones...Y entonces tu cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantes y belleza. Cuando tú te fuiste, cuando el meteoro desapareció por el horizonte, todo se volvió negro. No había cambiado nada, pero mis ojos habían quedado cegados por la luz. Ya no podía ver las estrellas. Y nada tenía sentido"_

Y por el lado contrario tenia a Jasper, su hermano, mi cuñado, el esposo de mi mejor amiga_ "__Bella tus labios son el más dulce néctar jamás probado, si tengo la suerte de volverlos a probar me volveré un adicto.__Bella por favor, no hagas que me convierta en un adicto a ti."_

Había luchado tanto por Edward, por ser feliz junto a él, y ahora que lo consigo ya que él se esforzó en acabar con Victoria, yo tenía que cometer este grave error, no sabía en qué me había convertido, ni por qué.

Prácticamente había pasado una semana sin saber de Edward. Me había resignado a buscarlo, dejaría que él se digne a venir, y así fue. Esa misma noche apareció en mi cuarto en medio de la noche despertándome de un susto. Lo vi sentado en la cama al lado mío con la mirada perdida, hacia la ventana.

- ¡Edward!- exclame emocionada y a la vez enojada- ¿Qué te paso que desapareciste por completo, por qué no atendías mis llamadas y no me avistaste nada? – dije enojada mientras no dejaba de abrazarlo.

Edward se soltó de mi abrazo y se recostó junto a mi dándome un muy puro beso en los labios.  
- Lo siento Bella, debía tomarme un tiempo solo para reflexionar sobre tu alma y he llegado a la conclusión de que no quiero perderte jamás, no quiero alejarme de ti. Perdóname mi actitud irresponsable de no haberte avisado, fue una tonta decisión impulsiva, Jasper me convenció de tomarla y se lo agradezco porque ahora que he imaginado un mundo sin ti, y recordar esos meses alejado de ti, sé que no toleraría volver a lo mismo nunca más.

- Edward, no hacía falta que me lo ocultes, sabes que te amo y que estoy feliz de la decisión que tomaste amor- dije acariciando su mejilla.

- Yo también te amo hermosa- dijo sonriendo y besando mi frente.

- ¿dijiste que Jasper te ayudo a tomar esa decisión?- pregunte confundida.

- Sí, él me dijo que sería bueno tomar unos días alejado de todos para pensar, y funciono.- dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello, yo por mi parte estaba realmente sorprendida de lo que había hecho Jasper para tener tiempo a solas conmigo.

- ¿No crees que pudo usar sus dones para convencerte?

- Supongo que sí, no lo sé, trato de no leer sus pensamientos, pero de todas formas se lo agradezco...-dijo y se callo un momento- pero necesito preguntarte algunas cosas que no entiendo.

- ¿Qué amor?

- Hace unas semanas, la noche en que me marche estaba confundido, Alice me había dicho que habías pasado a la tarde por nuestra casa a verme a mí, Alice pensó que querías salir de compras con ella pero tú en realidad querías salir conmigo... yo estaba en mi piano muy concentrado por eso no te sentí, pero lo que más me llama la atención es que nunca me buscaste, de hecho Jasper trato de convencerme que no fue nada importante y que seria bueno que me valla, y luego bueno, hablamos y decidí irme...

- oh si... ¿y qué sucede?

- Bella ¿Por qué no me buscaste? ¿Estás segura que me ibas a ver a mi?

Rayos.

**PERDONEN por tardar como un mes, soy la peor! yo odio cuando no actualizan historias y ahora lo estoy haciendo yo! pense que no me pasaria pero la universidad me chupa la vidaaaaa jajaj. gracias por todo! reviews !**


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia que dio origen a esta version, y los personajes son de S.M, lo demas es mio !**

Edward pillo que no había ido por él aquella tarde a su casa, pero pude salir con facilidad de la situación. Tuve que mentir. Le dije que volví a mi casa y espere a que él apareciera pero nunca sucedió. No sé si me creyó, pero al menos se acabaron las preguntas.

Gracias a Jasper Edward se fue unos días (que pude compartir plenamente con su hermano) y lo hizo reflexionar, ahora está dispuesto a cambiarme, a convertirme en un vampiro. Nuestro acuerdo fue hacerlo luego del casamiento, por mi parte quería hacer el amor con él antes de que me convirtiera, pero Edward me insistió de sobre manera para que no fuera así, puesto que me causaría muchos daños con su increíble fuerza, y por mucho que me pese no podía decirle que no, después de todo lo que yo le estaba haciendo...

Se acercaba agosto, faltaba poco para nuestra boda y le encargamos los preparativos a Alice, así se mantenía ocupada y yo tendría más tiempo con Jasper. ¿Acaso parece que todo lo que decido está vinculado con él? Parecería que cada paso que doy, lo hago planeando estar con Jasper, todo cuadra perfectamente cuando se trata de él.

Estaba pasando más tiempo de lo normal en la mansión Cullen, compartimos una noche en familia viendo unas películas y jugando apuestas, Jasper no dejaba de mirarme y yo tampoco lo hacía, nos seducíamos con las miradas. Jasper me mando olas de lujuria y no pude contenerme, Salí al patio trasera a "tomar aire" para alejarme de Jasper y sus morbosos sentidos, sabía que lo hacía apropósito asique no paso mucho tiempo para que Jasper aparezca detrás de mí, me tome la cintura y me susurre al oído _eres tan apetitosa._

Mis sentidos se estremecieron, gire hacia él y le propine un enorme beso. Me atrajo más hacia él y me llevo detrás de un árbol, me subí a horcajadas a él y a medida que el beso iba siendo más intenso ambos nos frotábamos en el otro. Llego el momento en que estaba realmente excitada y necesitaba de él, aparentemente lo noto y desabrocho los primeros botones de mi jean y empezó a tocarme y acariciarme el clítoris con pequeños círculos y pellizcos, me estaba dando tan inmenso placer que me sentía inútil al no hacer nada con él, asique baje su pantalón y comencé a masturbarlo. Jasper ronroneaba en mi cuello hasta que se paralizo por completo y se alejo de mí. Tenía el rostro petrificado y los ojos bien abiertos, yo no entendía que sucedía asique me subí mis jeans al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía con el suyo y me quede en silencio por unos segundos antes de disparar...

- Jasper... ¿qué sucede? – pregunte atemorizada.

- Somos unos idiotas- contesto sin gesticular.

- Pues... ¿Por qué lo dices?- continuaba sin entender, mis mejillas se sonrojaban por ser tan estúpida.

- Estamos en el patio trasero de una casa llena de vampiros con sentidos super desarrollados, a pesar de que no estemos prácticamente cerca, no tenemos la protección de Seth y Alice podría tener una visión... cuando volvamos olerán nuestros sexos, Edward sentirá tu olor en mi, y sobre todo mi olor en ti... ¡estamos perdidos!- exploto Jasper consternado.

- No es posible- dije incrédula- ¿no hay escapatoria?

- Si, y justamente es esa, escapar...

- ¿Estás loco?- comente asustada.

- No para siempre Bella, aunque me gustaría... te llevare a tu casa y luego yo vuelvo solo, así explico porque tengo tu olor.

- ¿Y que dirás de mi?

-No lo sé, luego lo pienso amor- contesto inseguro.

Pues eso fue lo que hicimos. Me llevo hasta mi casa y se fue sin siquiera despedirse. Temía que algo malo suceda. Me metí a la ducha y borre cualquier olor de Jasper en mi cuerpo, me recosté en mi cama y esperando que las horas vuelen me quede dormida.

Una suave brisa que entro desde mi ventana me despertó y fue señal de que Edward había llegado, voltee bruscamente para verlo parado frente a mí con una inexplicable expresión de horror en su rostro. No sabía si era un sueño o si era real, me di la vuelta y me levante de la cama, para cuando había girado Edward ya se había ido. Mi cabeza empezó a imaginar las más terribles situaciones, telefonee a Jasper reiteradas veces pero no contesto mi llamado ni una vez, luego llame a Alice quien tampoco me atendió. No sé porque pero decidí intentar por última vez llamando a Rosalie, quien atendió amablemente...

- ¿Sucede algo Bella? – contesto sabiendo que era yo.

- Oh, veras Rose, me sentía muy mal y decidí volver a mi casa con la ayuda de Jasper, pero he llamado a Edward – mentí- y a Alice y ninguno me contesta los llamados- fingí tranquilidad.

- No lo sé Bella, ellos están con Jasper, creo que se fueron a cazar, no te preocupes Jasper nos explico lo sucedido- respondió serena, aparentemente nada había salido mal, ¿o sí?

Pase la tarde entera con Angela, fuimos a Port Angeles ver una película y luego a un local de comida rápida. Mientras ella me preguntaba cómo iban los preparativos de la boda yo dudaba si iba a haber boda. Es decir, amo a Edward, pero cierta parte de mi me decía que algo iba a salir mal, no quiero ser pesimista pero me resulto muy extraña la forma en que Edward se comporto anoche, aparecer y desaparecer de la forma en que lo hizo, como si fuera un extraño... no entiendo por qué no me conto que se iba a ir a cazar con Jasper y Alice, de hecho, me parece raro que vallan ellos tres a cazar cuando es algo que se hace entre parejas. Todo me parecía extraño, y Angela pareció notarlo.

- ¿Te sientes bien Bella?

- Mmm si, descuida no me prestes atención, estoy un poco alborotada por esto de la boda, ¡falta tan poco!- fingí nervios de novia, antes era una mala mentirosa, no sé en qué momento me volví una experta.

- Y tan poco para tu cumpleaños número 19- comento Angela riendo.

- Cállate, no me lo recuerdes- dije mientras pensaba que si todo salía como lo planeado, dejaría de cumplir años antes del numero 19.

Esa misma noche recibí una llamada efímera por parte de Jasper, mi corazón se acelero y atendí de inmediato. _"¡Hola Jasper_!" dije apurada y exaltada, "_Bella, tranquilízate, debo marcharme, no nos veremos por un largo tiempo... te... te amo_" titubeo Jasper y colgó de inmediato. Me quede paralizada, ¿acaso me dijo que me amaba?, ¿podía ser eso posible?

No sabía exactamente que pensar y cómo reaccionar, mi corazón latía acelerado por el simple te amo de Jasper, pero me sentía vacía por su ausencia, no comprendía porque se marchaba de esa forma, y por sobre todo tenía un remordimiento de no haberle podido contestar... definitivamente no pude contener mis sentimientos, y estaba completamente segura de que yo también lo amaba, y se lo quería decir, no podía contenerlo más en mi pecho. Me tire en la cama y grite contra la almohada con toda la furia contenía que tenia, no podía estar pasándome esto. Estaba enamorada de Edward y eso jamás cambiaria, pero también de Jasper, y sabia que no podía quedarme con los dos, si lo intentaba probablemente me quedaría sin ni uno, y viviría nuevamente el calvario que viví cuando Edward se marcho... ¿Qué debía hacer? La respuesta era simple, casarme con Edward y vivir feliz junto a él, por más que mi corazón este dividido en dos, jamás podría estar libremente con Jasper, y aunque lo estuviera, no estaría completa porque necesitaría de Edward también. Soy tan ilusa, tan débil, necesito de dos _personas_ para sentirme completa. Valla.

La tarde siguiente fui a visitar a Jacob quien no se encontraba, entonces fui hacia donde se encontraba Seth y este me despacho por completo.

- Seth lo siento si te manipulamos, no necesito que lo sigas haciendo... te quiero y me he equivocado, no quiero perderte- le dije sinceramente muy apenada, lo que aparentemente resulto porque Seth me regalo una sonrisa y un abrazo.

- Yo también te quiero Bella, tratare de olvidar todo, pero por favor, olvídate de Jasper, con Edward tienes el mejor futuro, y yo no te juzgare, soy un tonto chico aun, pero por favor, déjalo de una vez antes de que sea tarde.

- Ya lo he dejado, Jasper se fue y no sé cuándo volverá, y lo he pensado bien, me quedare con Edward, a pesar de estar enamorada de Jasper también- confesé avergonzada.

- ¿Bella es verdad lo que me dices?- pregunto sorprendido Seth.

- Si, completamente, y no es algo que me enorgullezca.

- Al menos tomaste la decisión correcta Bella- dijo Seth sonriéndome y enviándome todo su apoyo.

Esa misma noche, al llegar a mi casa cene con Charlie como de costumbre, subí a mi cuarto y Edward se encontraba sentado en mi cama, esperándome, con un triste expresión en su rostro. Corrí hacia él y lo abrace, le di un beso en los labios sin pensarlo y luego me detuve...

- ¿ Qué ha pasado?- pregunte confundida

- Bella, ¿Por qué te fuiste la otra noche sin avisar? Me parece prudente que me expliques tus actos antes de preguntar por los míos- respondió fríamente mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Jasper no dijo nada? Tan solo me sentí mareada, Salí a tomar aire y Jasper también y se ofreció a llevarme- respondí convencida.

- No es exactamente a lo que dijo Jasper pero si muy parecido- dijo con sonrisa fingida.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunte enojada. Edward se levanto de la cama y mirándome desde arriba exploto lo que hace tiempo venia pasando.

-¡ Basta Bella, basta de todas tus mentiras! Sé que me comporte como un ser despreciable cuando te abandone, pero no hacía falta que me traiciones con mi hermano, con Jasper. No era necesario que lo obligues a él a cometer tal acto, a decepcionar a Alice, al menos hubieran pensado en ella y no en mi. Yo no importo para nada, está comprobado, pero Alice es el ser más puro que conozco, Bella, no puedo dejar de amarte a pesar de que no lo merezcas, solo dime por qué lo hiciste, dime si lo amas mas a él que a mí.

Edward escupió con furia toda la verdad ocultada por mí, me sentí la peor basura del mundo, jamás creí que se iba a dar cuenta, quería saber cómo se entero, pero era yo quien tenía que dar las explicaciones y no él.

- No sé como sucedió, se salió de las manos, supongo que al principio era un tonto juego de seducción y termino de esta fatal manera, se que te he traicionado a ti y a Alice y de hecho en su momento no me importo, hemos llegado a manipular los dones de Seth como lobo para que Alice no tenga visiones y que su olor los despiste a cualquiera de ustedes. Hemos hecho muchas cosas y cometido muchos errores, y sí Edward, lo amo, pero no más que a ti, jamás amaría a alguien más que a ti, es simplemente imposible... siento que te amo a ti y a él lo necesito, me siento completa con ambos aunque se que es imposible estar con los dos.. me siento mal Edward, muy mal, perdóname por favor, haría lo que fuese por ti, y jamás se repetirá lo de Jasper- conteste la verdad sin titubeos, llorando.

Edward se acerco a mí y me acaricio la mejilla "_gracias Isabella por decirme de una vez por todas la verdad, se que te ha costado_" se quedo en silencio y continuo _"la familia no sabe nada de lo sucedido, Alice tuvo una visión aquella noche y yo leí su pensamiento, luego fingimos normalidad y capturamos a Jasper, nos fuimos con la excusa de cazar pero la realidad es que asesine a Jasper, él ya sabía que iba a morir, y no se opuso... Alice se fue de viaje y no sé cuándo volverá, pero está atravesando un momento muy duro y deberá superarlo... ella te perdona y de hecho Bella, yo también y estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo y fingir que nada paso, Bella, me causaste un gran dolor, pero no tirare por la borda todo lo que hemos construido, además jamás podría vivir sin ti, por más que este muy enojado_" dijo con dolor en el rostro. Yo me quede paralizada ante la noticia de la muerte de Jasper. Llore desconsoladamente toda la noche, y por extraño que parezca Edward me acompaño y cuido de mi toda la noche a pesar del daño que le ocasione. Esa noche volví a enamorarme de Edward por ser tan noble, a pesar de guardar un suave rencor por la muerte de Jasper, era entendible su accionar.

Finalmente la boda estará a cargo de Rosalie y Alice no asistiría.

Nunca más se toco el tema de Jasper, Edward se comportaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, aunque a veces sacaba el tema y se lo veía realmente dolido, pero sobre todo agradecido de seguir conmigo. Yo por mi parte fingía normalidad, y aunque estaba feliz de que a fin de cuentas "todo salió bien" tenía un remordimiento por la muerte de Jasper, jamás lo volvería a ver, a oler, a sentir, jamás tendría la oportunidad de decirle cuanto lo amaba, y jamás me sentiría completa, pero la felicidad nunca es justa, y nunca es de todos... en cierta medida soy una afortunada de haber encontrado a Edward, aunque cada día de mi vida dedicaría una hora para escribirle una carta a Jasper, una carta que jamás leerá.

**Falta un solo capitulo para que esta historia llege a su fin! jasper murio? mmmm... comenten! :D besos (L)**


	10. Chapter 10 Final

**LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL Y LOS PERSONAJES QUE DAN ORIGEN A ESTA VERSION SON DE S.M, TODO LO DEMAS ES MIO**

¿Qué iba a ser de mi vida? ¿Hacia dónde estaba dirigida? ¿Las decisiones que tome fueron acertadas? ¿Solo actué por impulso? ¿Estaba segura de casarme, de amar a Edward? ¿Estaba segura de pasar mi vida al lado del hombre a quien creía amar y a la vez mato a mi querido Jasper? ¿Estaba decidida a cambiar mi esencia, volverme inmortal y alejarme de tanta gente que me amaba? No lo sabía. Estaba tan solo a días de dar el tan esperado Sí, estaba a pocos días de pasar a la inmortalidad tan deseada por mí, a vivir el resto de mi existencia junto a Edward, pero algo me faltaba, algo me detenía, algo me impedía respirar como quisiera, no podía pensar, me costaba dormir, solía llorar por las noches y no tener a nadie con quien hablar, a quien decirle lo mucho que extrañaba a Jasper, de lo perdidamente que estaba enamorada de él y jamás lo volvería a ver, que pasaría el resto de mis días junto a Edward – a quien amaba con locura y pasión desde que lo vi, pero mato a Jasper y eso jamás cambiaria- creía que iba a superar lo de Jasper, pero desafortunadamente marco un antes y un después en mi relación con Edward, no solo en la relación, sino en mi vida. Jasper era fundamental para sentirme completa y en equilibrio, armonía, estar entera y en pie, dar el gran paso a la eternidad junto a Edward.

Sin embargo de mis dudas, en el fondo estaba dispuesta a casarme con Edward y dar paso a la eternidad junto a él, a pesar de mi infidelidad, y de lo que le hizo a Jasper, yo lo amaba a Edward, él seguía siendo único, y simplemente todo para mí. Volví a vivir cuando conocí a Edward, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

Faltaban solo unos días y mi cabeza explotaba, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar e hice lo primero que se me cruzo por la mente, hablar con Jacob. Sabía que era arriesgado contarle toda la historia, pero también sabía que era mi mejor amigo, y que me iba a apoyar...

Maneje hasta la reserva y estacione frente la casa de Jacob. Toque la bocina y este salió sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Salí de la camioneta y le hice señas con la mano para que me siga. Nos apartamos de la reserva y nos adentramos al bosque, nos sentamos sobre unos troncos y Jacob extrañado me pregunta.

-Bells, ¿está todo en orden? No pareces la típica novia feliz de casarse en dos días.

- Es que no estoy feliz- escupí sin pensarlo-

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes Bells? ¿El chupasangres te hizo algo?- respondió enfureciéndose.

- Para nada Jake, esta vez fui yo, y no sé si estás dispuesto a saber la verdad.

-¿De qué verdad hablas?- pregunto preocupado.

Le conté a Jacob mi aventura con Jasper, me escucho asombrado y angustiado pero sin emitir ni un sonido, casi sin parpadear. Lucia un rostro gentil, incapaz de juzgarme, lo que me ayudo a continuar.

- Bella, no sé cómo reaccionar, estoy confundido.

- Lo sé, es difícil de creer.

- No es solo eso, creía que amabas a Edward.

- Jake por Dios, sí que lo amo, es por eso que decidí quedarme con él y casarme a pesar de que asesino a Jasper.

- Claro, te entiendo Bells, estas en una situación crítica, por un lado amas a Edward aunque tal vez nunca le perdones el hecho de haber asesinado a Jasper, a quien también amas y necesitas para estar completa, como tú dices. Wow, aun es increíble, a mi me decías que no podías estar conmigo, que amabas a Edward demasiado y te metes con su hermano- comento divertido- pero lo acepto, está bien, no te juzgo, evidentemente algo tendrán estos chupasangre que te agrada tanto, tal vez la experiencias de tantas vidas...

- Tal vez- comente.

-Bells, me pediste consejo y simplemente, dejando de lado mi orgullo, te diré lo que debes hacer y quieres hacer pero no te decides por completo- dijo y tomo una corta pausa- cásate con Edward, transfórmate como tanto lo has deseado, Jasper solo fue una experiencia que necesitabas vivir, algún día lo olvidaras, y si no es así siempre lo tendrás presente, después de todo no es tan diferente a Edward- dijo sarcásticamente- pero por favor no te alejes de Charlie, ni de mi, por favor Bella, es lo único que te pido.

Las palabras sencillas de Jacob eran las que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Me pidió que no me aleje de Charlie ni de él, iba a ser difícil no alejarse de Charlie siendo vampiro, tener que fingir delante de él, pero en cierto modo deseaba no hacerlo, no quería alejarme de mi padre.

El glorioso día de la boda finalmente llego, estuve toda la semana tratando de acostumbrarme a los tacos y fue una misión imposible, trataría de no caerme, ya me asegure de decirle a Charlie que no me suelte. Rosalie se encargo de mi maquillaje y peinado, mi madre estaba emocionada de verme de blanco y me entrego una peineta con zafiros azules. Estaba lista.

La noche anterior Edward vino a visitarme y le dije que le conté a Jacob lo de Jasper, se lo tomo bastante bien, sinceramente no le importo mucho, creo más bien que vino a asegurarse de que yo no haya cambiado de opinión. Luego se fue con Carlisle y Emmet a su "despedida de soltero".

Rosalie junto Esme se encargaron de organizar la boda y lo hicieron magníficamente, por momentos creía que yo era una invitada mas, porque no había participado en prácticamente nada, y eso que no estaba Alice... oh Alice, como la extrañaba a ella también. Si yo estaba desdichada con la perdida de Jasper ¿Cómo estaría Alice? Que egoísta fui en pensar solo en mí.

Toda la familia pensaba que Alice y Jasper estaban de viaje, ni se imaginaban la verdad oculta, y espero que nunca se enteren, sería una gran vergüenza para mí... aunque siendo franca, en algún momento iba a suceder, Jasper jamás iba a volver y obviamente Alice va a extrañar a su familia y volverá sola. ¿Qué les dirá? ¿Les inventara algo más? No tiene sentido que lo haga, todo para cuidar mi reputación, o tal vez la de ella y Edward. Eso si tenía sentido.

Caminando hacia el altar, en ese pasillo de hierbas y florcillas, rodeada de tanta naturaleza, del brazo de mi padre, con toda la gente que nos amaba alrededor, comencé a ponerme nerviosa y caer en la cuenta de que estaba realmente sucediendo, mi corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente y allí al final del altar, estaba mi Edward, tan o más hermoso que de costumbre. Lo ame en ese instante. Me sonreía desde lejos y finalmente cuando Charlie me dejo con él me sentí segura y protegida.

- Edward Antoni Masen Cullen, ¿acepta a Isabella Marie Swan como su legítima esposa, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la pobreza como en la riqueza, y promete serle fiel y estar a su lado hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Sí, acepto- dijo sonriendo sobre todo por la ultima parte de la frase.

- Isabella Marie Swan, ¿acepta a Edward Antoni Masen Cullen como su legítimo esposo, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la pobreza como en la riqueza, y promete serle fiel y estar a su lado hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Sí, acepto- dije segura y sonriendo. Luego el sacerdote dijo las mágicas palabras "puede besar a la novia" y desde ese instante la vida como la había conocido, acababa de cambiar.

La noche fue mágica, me sentía inmensamente feliz y prácticamente no pensé en Jasper, estaba completamente segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta, y todas las dudas que sentí en algún momento se evaporaron extraordinariamente.

Luego de la fiesta, del baile, del brindis y de absolutamente todo, salude a mis padres con un intenso abrazo y me subí al coche con Edward, hacia ningún sitio en especial, al menos para mí. No tenía ni idea de a dónde íbamos.

Horas después y luego de un vuelo, llegamos a destino. Isla Esme, la luna de miel fue un regalo de Carlisle, y nos quedaríamos un largo rato allí. La mansión en la que nos hospedamos era grandiosa, en general la isla lo era, lo tenía todo.

Y luego de la larga espera el momento llego, yo le prometí a Edward que tendríamos relaciones cuando yo ya este convertida, lo hice porque se lo debía, el no quería hacerme daño y luego de mi infidelidad no me quedaban muchas excusas, y a pesar de que no quería pasar mi primera noche de bodas muerta de dolor, tuve que ceder. Ambos estábamos nerviosos, pero Edward trato que sea de la manera más amena posible. Primero me dio un baño y unos masajes, unas tiernas carisias y me deposito en la cama. Me pregunto si estaba lista a lo que sonreí y le di permiso a que mordiera y probara mi lujuriosa sangre, mi licor, mi fragancia, mi sabor, el que tanto había deseado. Edward iba a inyectarme el veneno y transformarme, iba a tratar de no dejarse llevar por el frenesí, pero había un margen de riesgo, mínimo, pero existente. Aun así yo no tenía miedo, por más que estemos los dos solos y que si lo hacía nadie iba a detenerlo. De ser así yo jamás lo sabría, por eso me asegure de susurrarle un _te amo_ antes de que posara sus finos colmillos sobre mi cuello. Edward respondió un _yo también te amo Bella_, y mordió.

Mi sangre se calentaba, enfebrecía, evaporaba, sentía el veneno apoderarse de todo mi organismo, de mi corazón. Sentía como fallecí por un segundo y luego reviví con toda la furia posible. Sentía como cada poro de mi piel se expandía y contraía, sentía mareos, dolores de cabeza, nauseas, sentía dolores inmensos e inescrupulosos en mi boca. Intentaba gritar pero no oía mis gritos, no sé si salían. Podía sentir a Edward sosteniéndome y llamándome, pero el dolor era inmenso, me ardía hasta el más mínimo vello, sentía como explotaba por dentro, y finalmente, como todo mi cuerpo de a poco se congelaba. Dormí.

Me desperté no muy consciente, de inmediato me di cuenta que fue mi último sueño, la última vez en la vida que he dormido. Mi cuerpo capto y percibió al instante todo mí alrededor, como si fuera un bebe recién nacido con sus primeras experiencias, todo era nuevo y diferente. Mi visión, mi olfato, mi oído, mi agudeza, hasta mi tacto, mi voz, mi olor, todo cambio, todo evoluciono. Me sentía nueva, radiante, viva. Me percate de Edward y lo encontré al lado mío en la cama recostado, leyendo un libro y al verme sonrió. "_Por fin te despiertas bella durmiente, espero que hallas descansado bien porque será la última vez en largos años"  
_- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en trance?

- Solo tres días, nos quedan muchos más por disfrutar- comento sonriendo.

- Edward, me siento radiante- dije felizmente- pero muero de hambre.

Edward me miro cómplice y mostrándome una nueva faceta suya me dijo _"es hora de la cena"_ levantando una ceja.

Fuimos a cazar y Edward me enseño algunos trucos para esperar a la presa y cazarla en el momento exacto, no hizo falta mucha explicación porque cazé a la perfección un guepardo junto Edward. Fue extraño y fantástico, yo estaba decidida a ser vegetariana, aunque hasta el momento no estuve frente a ningún humano. La sangre de ese guepardo era caliente, se sentía deliciosa y podía sentir el flujo correr por mi garganta, quemándola al instante. Podía sentir como el cuerpo del animal se iba quedando sin vida, inerte.

Cuando finalmente estábamos dispuestos a volver a la casa se aproximan una pareja de recién casados, con Edward no entendimos que hacían solos en esta parte de la isla donde solo era selva, lucían perdidos y por mi mente navego un pensamiento fugas y por suerte de ellos, efímero "recién cazados" pensé y me reí, pero supe contenerme, no solo por el hecho de acabar de cenar, sino porque tenía bien marcado mis limites, calculo si no hubiera comido la decisión de no abalanzarme sobre ellos hubiera sido mucho más complicada, y hubiera entendido a Jasper.

Edward fue el primero en acercarse a ellos, quienes le comentaron que se hallaban perdidos. Edward me pidió disimuladamente que vuelva a la casa y el los iba a acompañar de regreso. Me molesto que no confiara en mí, pero lo comprendí.

Cuando ya era la noche me volví a sentir frágil y algo nerviosa, sin duda consumaríamos nuestro matrimonio, y eso me hacía sentir humana de alguna manera.

El momento tan esperado desde hacia vario tiempo finalmente había llegado. Me puse un conjunto que Rosalie había preparado especialmente para la ocasión. Era rosa pálido, un brasier con unas bragas y medias bucaneras transparentes con tirantes del mismo color. Dentro de lo usual, era algo tímido y romántico.

Me dirigí hacia la habitación y allí estaba Edward esperando, mirándome desde la cama, acostado y apoyado sobre la cabecera de esta. Estaba sin camisa y por extraño que parezca, estaba solo en bóxers, fue la primera vez que lo vi así. Calculo que ahora que era vampiro y que estábamos casados iba a mostrar su lado salvaje, sin límites, y eso me encanto. A pesar de mi nerviosismo me acerque hacia él y sin pensarlo me senté a horcajadas sobre él, comencé a acariciar su torso desnudo, el se acerco y beso la clavícula, los hombros, el cuello y llego a besarme la boca de manera sutil y tierna, todo era muy tímido, era la primera vez para ambos. Iba a ser único.  
Intensifique el beso – debo admitir que gracias a Jasper ya tenía experiencia en el tema- acaricie sus hombres y mordí su oreja, Edward apretó mis caderas y las junto con las suyas, me posicione mejor sobre él a la vez que nuestros besos se volvían mas y mas calientes. Edward lentamente desabrocho mi corpiño y lo saco sutilmente, acariciando mis pechos y dejando un camino de besos. Las caricias se volvían tan intensas que no eran suficientes.  
De manera veloz Edward intercambio los lugares dejándome a mi debajo de él y acariciando mi entrepierna apresurada y a la vez lentamente fue abriéndolas y comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris, estimulándolo, a la vez que acariciaba mi entrada y nos besábamos vorazmente- no puedo evitar recordar a Jasper- por mi parte acariciaba su pene ya erecto y lo saque fuera del bóxer. Edward mordió mi labio en ese instante y brutalmente arranco mis bragas a la vez que me besaba y sonreía. Se posiciono perfectamente sobre mí, y debo admitirlo, encajábamos como un rompecabezas. Comenzó a darme besos por todo el cuello, y mordérmelo vorazmente a la vez que comenzaba a penetrarme. En el primer instante me dolió, pero el placer que me causaba y la manera que me estimulaba tocando y succionando mis pechos me excitaba y me hacía más placentero el dolor. Aquel dolor que no duro tanto, ya que a los pocos segundos me acostumbre a él, a tener a mi Edward adentro mío, a estar conectados, y allí comencé a gozar más. Sentía cosquillas, que mi corazón ya muerto volvía a latir para hacerlo apresuradamente. Sentía que mi cuerpo helado levantaba temperatura inexplicablemente, sentía sudor entre nuestros cuerpos, sentía la pasión contenida en nosotros, a punto de explotar. La manera en que Edward salía y entraba en mi era gloriosa, inexplicable, con cada estocada de sentía mejor. Yo no dejaba de apretarlo contra mí y rasguñar su espalda a la vez que le pedía _más y mas_. "_Eres mía Bella_" susurro a mi oído roncamente, "_soy toda tuya Edward, por favor, hazme mas tuya que antes_" le roge extasiada de placer mordiéndole su oído. Luego con mi nueva e incontrolable fuerza nos gire y me posicione sentada sobre él, que estaba acostado y mirando mí desnudes, todavía unidos el uno a otro. Esta vez me tocaba a mí dominar la situación. Comencé a salir y entrar en Edward y el sujeto fuertemente mis caderas acelerando el movimiento. Yo gritaba de placer, sujetaba mi cabello y tome la mano de Edward para que juntos acariciemos mi pecho. Edward se entusiasmó y me atrajo hacia él para poder succionar mi pecho y acariciar el otro, a la vez que las estocadas eran mas y mas profundas, a la vez que estábamos a punto de acabar los dos, en el momento máximo del clímax, era el momento perfecto, y grite su nombre. Temblé, todo mi cuerpo tembló, se calentó lo suficiente para fingir ser humana, aunque inmediatamente se volvía a enfriar. A Edward también le paso.

Cuando nos percatamos ya habíamos destruido la cama prácticamente. Me apoye sobre Edward y nos besamos dulcemente. "_te amo_" susurro, y le conteste con un tierno beso en los labios. "_nada nos separara Edward"_ le dije, para que sepa que solo era suya.

Es increíble que ni siquiera este cansada- dije pícaramente- podríamos continuar y nunca acabaríamos.

Es verdad- contesto Edward sonriendo de costado- Rosalie y Emmet han destruido casas enteras, pero creo que podremos ganarle- dijo alzando una ceja.

Durante toda la noche repetimos varias rondas de sexo sin cansarnos, era magnifico. Nos volvimos expertos en una noche sola. Estaba feliz de haberme casado con el hombre que amo, haber esperado para tener relaciones con él, para que me convierta. El destino eligió el momento perfecto, y no se equivoco.

Pasaron las semanas entre cacerías, juegos, paseos, entrenamientos y sexo. Fueron las mejores semanas de mi vida, y eso que ya estaba muerta, pero paradójicamente, yo sentía que recién ahora mi vida comenzaba.

Cuando volvimos a Forks dimos una parada corta en la casa de mi padre Charlie, para saludarlo y que sepa que estoy fantástica, que nada me ha pasado. Charlie me noto rara, más pálida, más fría, pero se lo tomo con naturalidad por más extraño que parezca. Al parecer en mi luna de miel varias cosas cambiaron, ahora Charlie se encontraba saliendo con Sue, la mamá de Seth, él ahora era mi medio hermano. Y no terminaba todo allí, cuando fui a visitar a Jacob me encontré a Angela con él, todo se estaba volviendo más raro, pero esa rareza me encanto. Yo estaba feliz con Edward el amor de mi vida, y me ponía aun más feliz ver a mi padre con Sue y ver a mis mejores amigos Jacob y Angela juntos. Aunque no se cómo le contaría Jacob que es un lobo a Angela.

Finalmente la última y definitiva parada era la Mansión Cullen, de la que ahora soy parte, finalmente era una Culle. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Me preguntaba que iba a haber de nuevo en la mansión, ya que aparentemente las cosas cambiaron estas últimas semanas.

Edward aparco el auto y nos dirigimos a la entrada. De repente Edward se queda tieso y no supe comprender bien porque fue, pero lo empuje a entrar. Cuando entramos todos nos recibieron alegremente, Emmet me hizo comentarios en broma como de costumbre y Carlisle me dio la bienvenida oficial a la familia, regalándome junto a Esme un brazalete con el escudo de la familia. Eso no fue todo, de las sombras se acercaron dos sujetos más, que pude identificar de inmediato como a Alice y a Jasper... Jasper, estaba aquí. Mire hacia Edward confundida y él esquivo mi mirada. Una especie de felicidad y remordimiento me invadieron y al instante fueron calmadas por olas de calma y alegría. Estaba paralizada y Alice me abrazo con ternura y me felicito por el casamiento, se disculpo por no haber estado y me dijo lo mucho que me extrañaba, sonaba sincera. Luego Jasper se acerco a mí y me abrazo con la excusa de "ya no voy a intentar matarla cada dos minutos" todos rieron y él aprovecho para besarme la mejilla sin que nadie lo notara. Nuestro abrazo fue efímero si lo miras desde afuera, pero para mí ese instante fue eterno. Ya mis latidos no me mandaban al frente, ni mi problema al sonrojarme cuando estaba nerviosa o feliz. Ya no era humana y nada iba a delatar mi felicidad y frustración interna, solo mi estado de ánimo me delataba, y este lo sentía solo Jasper, quien estaba feliz saber mi reacción.

Por un lado lógicamente estaba feliz, Jasper no murió, Edward no lo asesino, asique no tenía ningún reproche hacia él, seguía siendo perfecto, ni por la más cruel traición fue capaz de matar a su "hemano" y de hecho me perdono y me trataba como una reina. Ahora que Jasper estaba cerca nuevamente me sentía finalmente completa, y confundida. Estas últimas semanas me sirvieron para darme cuenta de lo enamorada y feliz que soy con Edward, sin embargo sin Jasper sentía un vacio, pero se había vuelto cada vez más pequeño, ahora que reapareció ese vacío se tapo, pero a pesar de mi inmensa felicidad, no podía estar con él, y tampoco quería hacerlo, no podía volver a traicionar a Edward y mucho menos ahora que era mi esposo. Es por eso que sentía frustración, porque seguía amando a Jasper con locura y no quería que afecte mi relación con Edward, además la mentira de Edward me hizo sufrir mucho los últimos meses que creí muerto a Jasper, pero estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo.

Alice con mucha energía como siempre nos llevo por el bosque hacia una pequeña y hermosa cabaña y nos dio la llave porque desde ese momento seria nuestro hogar. Entramos con Edward y era realmente re confortable, única e intima. Nos recostamos en el sofá junto con una pequeña fogata y el que rompió el silencio fue él.

- Perdóname Bella por haberte mentido- dijo angustiado- realmente desee matarlo pero no pude, yo también lo quiero a él y lo extrañaría y me arrepentirá eternamente si lo hacía, pero lo que me hicieron me lastimo lo suficiente.

- Edward, lo sé, te entiendo y no me importa que me hayas mentido, lo mío con Jasper fue mucho peor y nos perdonaste, me diste una segunda oportunidad sin pensarlo, ¡y no lo mataste Edward! Yo te amo y te elijo a ti, y lo hice a pesar de pensar que lo habías asesinado, algo que me dolía en lo más profundo de mi alma, ahora ya nada me duele, ya estoy curada, gracias a ti, tu curaste mis heridas que yo misma provoque- dije emocionada, si era posible llorar ya lo hubiera hecho a causa de la felicidad que me inundaba.

- Bella, eres sorprendente. Te amo para siempre- dijo dándome un intenso beso en los labios.

Prácticamente tenía todo solucionado, Edward se había ido con Emmet y Carlisle a pasar una tarde entre hombres, Alice me invito a shopping junto a Esme y Rosalie pero amablemente no acepte, me dispuse ir de visita a la casa de Charlie y pase la tarde con él y Sue, Seth y el papá de Jacob.

- Hey Seth- dije amistosamente- ¿Dónde crees que se metió Jake?

- Debe estar con Angy, ahora salen ¿lo sabías?- pregunto pícaramente.

- Por supuesto, ¿crees que me pondré celosa? Pequeño insolente- dije pellizcándole.

Me di cuenta que desde que me case con Edward no había tenido tiempo de pensar en mi, y estar un segundo sola. Me fue de la casa de mi padre y me dirigí al primer lugar que se me ocurrió, aquel claro que me presento Jasper. Llegue de inmediato y me agrado el paisaje, la brisa. Los sentidos los tenía tan agudos que me hizo creer que antes estaba muerta, ahora recién empezaba a vivir.

Estando allí sola parada en medio del claro que tenía una vista inmensa a la montaña alguien apareció detrás mío, lo pude sentir, y justo cuando siento el arome delator de Jasper, este me toma por la espalda y me gira hacia él. Estábamos los dos solos, frente a frente. Éramos los dos vampiros y ambos estábamos casados. Nos habíamos reencontrado y nos asemejábamos bastante en nuestra situación.

Nos miramos a los ojos, nuestros idénticos pero personales ojos. Recordé la primera vez que comencé a sentir algo por él, la primera vez que nos besamos, cuando estuvimos juntos, cuando llore por él, cuando revelamos nuestros sentimientos, cuando estábamos solos en la mansión Cullen. Recordé cada instante vivido junto a él, y sé que a él le paso lo mismo. Nos entendimos con las miradas, estábamos en la misma dirección, con la misma conexión, estábamos raramente unidos.

- Eres perfecta- dijo en un suspiro.

- Jasper, me siento completa ahora que estas aquí- dije derrochando felicidad.

- Desaparecí por un tiempo para recomponer la relación con Alice, estamos realmente bien y ella te perdona, no te guarda ni un solo rencor, quédate tranquila- dijo tranquilizándome.

- Oh no, descuida, estoy bien. De hecho Edward también te perdona y no te guarda ni un solo rencor- dije repitiendo sus palabras.

- Bella- dijo sonriendo y haciendo una pausa- ¿cómo es posible que seas más hermosa de lo imaginado?- dijo tomándome por la cintura.

- Jasper, por favor, Alice podría tener una visión y arruinaríamos todo.

- descuida, tenemos apoyo- dijo y miro hacia atrás, de donde salió Seth convertido en lobo.

- Pero... ¿Cómo es posible?- dije sin entender.

- Parece que tu amigo te entiende más de lo que crees, hable con él, sin manipularlo- dijo sonriendo y levantando una ceja- y nos dio una última oportunidad de despedirnos... ¿estás dispuesta?

- ¿Qué me estas pidiendo exactamente?

- Una despedida, me refiero... seguiremos estando unidos, pero aunque nos duela solo seremos amigos, yo tampoco quiero volver a traicionar a Alice y Edward, pero necesito probarte por última vez Bella, solo si estas dispuesta.

Sin responder con palabras, mirándolo a los ojos, me dispuse a responder con hechos, y le di un suave beso en los labios, que rápidamente se intensifico, el sujetándome por la cintura y yo aferrándome a su cabello. El beso se volvió tan intenso que despertó mi lado salvaje, y creo que también el de Jasper. Recordé la vez que Jasper me dijo que tendríamos relaciones una vez que Edward me robe mi virtud. Supuse que si iba a ser nuestra despedida debíamos intentar hacerlo. Aparentemente nos comunicamos telepáticamente porque Jasper miro hacia atrás para ver a Seth y este estaba recostado durmiendo en la hierba. Entonces me miro lujuriosamente y me llevo detrás de un árbol, me apoyo contra él y me volvió a besar intensamente. Estaba a punto de romper mis prendas pero le rogué que no lo hiciera. Asique me las saco delicadamente, igual que yo a él, hasta quedar completamente desnudos.

Jasper me besaba mientras yo lo mordía. El me alzo y me estampó contra el árbol con tanta fuerza que los pájaros volaron al instante. Comenzó a masturbarme y yo a él también, tenía deseos de chupársela pero me contuve. Estaba a punto de acabar y Jasper se dio cuenta asique dejo de inmediato de tocarme y me sentí muy frustrada. _"¿por dónde quieres que te lo haga?"_ ronroneo en mi cuello. "_por todos lados_" conteste. Mi respuesta fue suficiente para que me de vuelta contra el árbol y me penetre de una vez con fuerza desde atrás. Gemí, grite, goce como nunca. Él lo hacía tan diferente a Edward, evidentemente tenía mucha más experiencia que Edward, aun así me gustaban como me lo hacían los dos. Siguió penetrándome más y mas fuerte hasta que yo arañaba la corteza el árbol y nuevamente antes de acabar se desprendió de mi brutalmente. Me di vuelta frustrada y le pegue un cachetazo, a lo que el rio y luego haciéndose el malo me subió sobre él y me empezó a penetrar la vagina, donde finalmente luego de tantos gritos, gemidos, caricias y besos ambos terminamos, extasiados de placer. Me puse mis prendas y mire mi reloj, aun tenía tiempo para volver a casa y ducharme.

Jasper me tomo del cuello y me dio un último tierno beso y pronuncio dos sencillas e increíbles palabras "_te amo_", yo sin pensarlo mucho le conteste "_ni te imaginas cuanto sufrí cuando te creí muerto, por no haberte dicho antes lo mucho que te amo Jasper_"

- Va a ser difícil no volver a probarte- dijo con mirada triste.

- Lo sé, pero es necesario, ya con lo que acabamos de hacer los traicionamos.

- concuerdo contigo Bella- dijo fríamente- sin embargo quiero que sepas que cada vez que me necesites, aquí estaré, y si tienes deseos de estar conmigo, también estaré dispuesto Bella.

- De acuerdo Jasper. No creo volver a estar contigo por más que lo desee, pero bastara solo con una llamada para hacértelo saber.

Luego de esas palabras me dispuse a irme a mi casa junto a Edward que en cualquier momento llegaría. Me sentía mejor conmigo misma, tenía a los dos hombres que amaba, me acosté con ellos, los sentí, y podía decidir qué hacer con mi vida. Definitivamente me quedaría con Edward y aprovecharía esta segunda oportunidad de estar cerca de Jasper aunque sea solo como amigos... pero sin descartar que alguna vez vuelva a pasar algo con él, puesto que amo a Edward, pero necesito a Jasper.

** C'EST FINI**

**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, es que me fui de vacaciones y me re olvide jajaja, bueno pero al cap. lo hice largo ! :) espero que les haya gustado. un beso y pronto nos encontraremos en otra historia !**


End file.
